Rise of the Guardians Modernized!
by Phoenix-redwings56
Summary: A collaborated AU where the Guardians are humans and modernized, and now live their lives out as either college students or professors. The story follows the four main characters Aster, Toothiana, Jackson Overland and Seraphina Pitchner as they work their ways through college. SweetTooth and FrostedNature pairing. Don't like; don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Guardians – Modernized **

**A collaborated project with Dreamsthatimagine(tumblr URL)/Chocolatevampire123 (DA URL)**

**Disclaimer:**

**rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and Dreamworks**

**AU; pictures (seen on DA and tumblr; and fic (c) my collab partner and me**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_It has been said for every person out there in this world, there is another person out there made exactly for them. That is why sometimes when a couple is spoken of; one is referred to as the other half. Now it is not said where their other halves may be, but it is said that the two will one day cross paths and will realize they are destined to be together. And once that bond of love is formed the two halves will become one and will never break apart; no matter what the circumstances._

_*beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep*_

_*groan*_

A mildly tan, sturdy arm reaches out from under the covers and begins to search about the nightstand for the source of the beeping noise. It doesn't take the arm long to find it, and once the source is found, the hand hits it and the room falls silence once again for a moment. The room is a nicely painted room with the scent of crayons, paint and varnish wafting about. The walls are a beautifully painted dark greyish green with brown wood strips at both the top and bottom of the wall where the ceiling and floor meet. The ground is covered in nice wood flooring, with occasional large chunks of a cream colored carpet underneath or aside objects to give it cozier appeal. There's an extremely dark brown (practically black) dresser on the right hand corner of the room with silver looking handles. A window is on the opposite side of it. Giving the room a vibrant effect as the morning sun tried to peak its way in. On top of the dresser are neatly folded heaps of clothes, a nice silver-ish looking lamp with a Green lampshade to match the walls. It also has a hair brush and even miscellaneous beads lying about on it.

Not far off from the dresser is a dark brown (exact shade as the dresser) desk with a nicely cushioned rotational chair. Papers are scattered across the desk along with books, paint bottles, a cup holding paint brushes, pencils and other art supplies. Exactly next to the desk is an easel with an unfinished painting on it. There are shelves in the room holding items that relate to the figure's interest and a picture or two up on the wall. The bed has a dark brown base with matching head and end. The comforter is a think soft sheet with different shades of green and an occasional brown and blue. The figure underneath the sheets moans once more and shifts his position into something different. However, the figure doesn't stay still for long. With its firm hand still on the source, that being his alarm clock, he quickly drags it across the nightstand and checks the time. The male cries out quickly and sits bolt upright; flinging his sheets off him. The male turns over and puts his feet on the ground. He sighs irritably and gets out of bed; revealing his blue sweat pants and grey tank top. "Crikey…" He mutters to himself before making a beeline to his dresser. He opens up the dresser and rummages about for a clean undershirt. He quickly grabs it, shuts the dresser drawer and hustles across the room to his closet door where he quickly snags a nice looking, but still casual enough outfit. Just as he grabs the outfit and begins to make his way to his bathroom, his cellphone begins to go off.

_Of all times… honestly._

The male grunts and snags his phone. He presses the answer button and puts it to his ear. "Oi? What can I do for you?"

"_Aster? Ah good! You're up. I was wondering if you had overslept again. Wouldn't want to be late on the first day the preparation for classes begins would ya? You don't want to repeat last year." _says a voice with a thick Russian accent from the other end.

Aster started to walk back quickly towards the restroom. He kicked the door open (it was already semi-open) and tossed his clothes in there on the floor. He chuckled dryly as he heard his friend bring up last year's incident. He pressed his fingers to his temples and grunted to himself under his breath. "Yeah, mate I hear ya; I'm up. But seriously, I'm still going to be late if you keep me here."

"_Did you just get up about three minutes ago?"_

Aster said nothing. He only made a soft snorting like noise from trying to laugh over his irritation. There was silence on the other end for a few moments before North finally responded. "_I'll take that as a yes then."_

"Yeah…"

"_So I'm guessing-"_

"I've got to go, North. I can't repeat."

With that said, Aster hung up, and ran into the bathroom to get ready. He slapped his clothes on rather quickly and then proceeded to brush his teeth. He reached into his pants pocket and dug out his phone; setting the timer on it for two minutes. He brushed his teeth and then took his hair brush and brushed a majority of his hair; leaving one random long strand untouched. Bunny gently reached up and braided the strand; slipping on little beads every-so-often. He then tied it at the bottom and headed off to the kitchen. Due to being late as he was, Aster grabbed a quick breakfast to eat while on the go, his briefcase and huge container of art supplies that rolled around like a suitcase to make his traveling easier. He stuck a carrot in his mouth, snatched up his house keys and headed out of his apartment.

* * *

It didn't take Aster very long to run down to the metro with his stuff, to hop on the metro, head downtown and arrive at his workplace; a college. Aster took in a deep breath as he entered the school campus. For a brief moment he let go of his rolleable container of supplies and hunched over to catch his breath. During all his rushing, Aster didn't get the chance to really munch on his breakfast, nonetheless remember to grab a water bottle. He looked down at his watch and smiled to himself. He had made it on time, and surprisingly before a lot of the students. It was prep week for when classes actually started. Students were allowed on campus a week before hand to get used to the dorm life and to get situated within them. Faculty members had to arrive early as well to set up the rooms, schedules, priorities, regulations, and other important things. However, the first day of prep week was also inauguration day for the new freshies as he referred to them as. On rare occasions faculty members would be a part of that as well.

"Well look who made it on time this year." said a playful female voice.

Aster looked up from where had doubled over to catch his breath and chuckled. He stood up straight and smiled. There standing before him was another teacher at the school; and a fairly good friend. She had short wavy hair, with a blue butterfly clip in it. She was extremely thin and fair-skinned. She wore a black camisole with a blue shirt over top that's collar spread out to the end of her shoulders. She had a flowy blue skirt that matched her clip and shirt, along with some comfy looking flats. She stood there smiling happily down at him. "G'day there, Katherine." he remarked drly, "Nice to see you again too."

Katherine giggled softly and brushed her short caramel-brown hair behind her ear. She quickly hugs her friend, who grunts softly. Aster wasn't much of a touchy-feely type of person, nor was he keen on socialization. However, he somehow managed to do fine with his job as an art teacher and gym teacher. Most likely because he was teaching older kids instead of youngsters and was well acquainted with the faculty. Katherine laughed softly when she heard him grunt. She stood back and nudged him on the arm gently. "C'mon Aster, appreciate the affection."

"You know very well I don't do hugs that much."

"Not even an _I missed you _hug?"

Aster sighed irritably and itched the stubble on his face. He glanced over at Katherine, whose big green eyes were practically glimmering with innocence. He rubbed the back his neck, wrinkled his nose and shrugged. "All right, I make an exception for your little _I missed you_ hugs."

Katherine clapped happily, bouncing a little with delight. She quickly hugged and ran off. Aster chuckled softly, grabbed the handle on his supply container, and headed off to his art room.

As he headed down towards the art room, he ran into both North and Sandy. North laughed heartily seeing his friend. Aster just stared at him blankly; not necessarily amused that his friend thought he looked goofy hauling all the equipment, his breakfast on the go, and his briefcase across the hallway while still trying to make it to the inauguration on time. He may have arrived on campus early, but it didn't mean he still wasn't at risk for being tardy to the ceremony. Sandy looked up at his companion and frowned. He crossed his arms and gestured towards Aster with his head. North stopped laughing, walked up to Aster and gave him a big pat on the back. "It's good to see you, Aster; and on time at that." he teased in his thick Russian accent.

Aster grunted and shrugged. "Ya doubted me, mate?"

"You were late last year, Aster."

"By five minutes. Look there was a delay on the metro so that held me back last time."

"More like you overslept."

Aster rolled his eyes irritably. If anyone really knew how to push his buttons it was North. Although North was quite the jolly man, and big at heart; he could also be a bit of a button-pusher with his teasing. Aster didn't always appreciate it that much. Sandy shook his head and waved at Aster; showing he was saying hello. Aster chuckled and waved back. North and Sandy then maneuvered around him and headed off to auditorium; calling out for him to hurry up the pace. Aster shrugged nonchalantly, and continued down to his classroom; figuring he could make if he tried hard enough.

Aster hadn't maybe gone only a few feet when he suddenly, from around the corner came a female who happened to be in quite the hurry. She wasn't looking where she was going when she rounded the corner, and in turn ended up running into him. Aster grunted when the female and he collided, although he wasn't really shaken. The female on the other hand ended up being knocked off her feet. She gasped and then moaned softly. "Ouch, my ankle." she muttered as she rubbed it gently. Aster looked down in utter shock at the young female that was before him. She looked nothing like any other women he had seen before; and for him that was in good way. She was absolutely beautiful. She was thin and rather fair-skinned. She had a beautiful flowy dress that started off the color green and gradually faded into a beautiful blue as it went down. She had on cute little green flats with a tiny red gem on them. Her hair wasn't a typical hair shade he saw, nonetheless knew was possible to pull off. She had gorgeous orange-ish red hair, with a single yellow streak down the middle and her bangs were a nice looking shade of green. Her face looked smooth and almost fragile; as if it was the face of porcelain figure. Her lips were a fair size, and on them was a gently done rosy color of lipstick. Her cheeks were rosie and when she opened her eyes, he could see her beautiful purple-ish blue eyes stare back at him. Aster felt his cheeks flush a little from the beauty in which this female possessed. Pulling himself from his own thoughts he knelt down and extended his hand outward to her. "Are you alright there?"

The female blinked and gasped; implying her mind had wandered as well. She looked down at his hand and places her hand in his. Her cheeks instantly turned darker as he pulled her carefully off the clean floor. The female brushed her skirt and adjusted her hair. She smiled at him bashfully. "Yes, I'm fine I believe. You're not hurt are?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

"Oh good." she said softly as she brushed the bangs out her eyes. She glanced down at her watch and gasped. "Oh dear… I can't be late on the first day."

Aster blinked. Her voice was as smooth and angelic sounding as her face was. He felt his heart skip a beat as she touched his arm. "You wouldn't happen to know where this school's auditoriums would you? I know we just met but I'm in a big hurry."

Aster glanced down at his watch and raised his eyebrows. They were both in a hurry. Knowing he and this female who he just ran into were in a time crunch, and knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it if he was late again; he parked his container of supplies inside the faculty lounge's door (which just happened to be next him) and nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you the way." He remarked.

The female smiled and together the two headed off to towards the auditorium. As they hurried off the female smiled and said "By the way, my name is Toothiana."

_Toothiana…. what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Guardians – Modernized **

**A collaborated project with Dreamsthatimagine(tumblr URL)/Chocolatevampire217(DA URL)**

**Disclaimer:**

**rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and Dreamworks**

**AU; pictures (seen on DA and tumblr; and fic (c) my collab partner and me**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Somehow by the pure grace of fate itself, both Aster and Toothiana managed to make it to the auditorium on time before the ceremony had started. Toothiana had scurried off before Aster got the chance to say anything else to her, but he soon came to know she'd be joining the staff as a teacher; which made Aster content enough. North teased Aster for having a fixation on Toothiana, but Aster quickly declared that untrue; in a rather blunt and sharp way.

Shortly after the ceremony, Aster began to make his way back to his class room, but quickly caught a glimpse of one of his students from last year. He frowned; knowing he'd have to deal with the cocky pretty-boy who spent most of his time in the hockey rink yet again. He frowned irritably and made his way towards the brunette. However, he was cut off short by another student of his. In fact, it was his "star student" from last year. She was fairly average height for her age, thin and pale skinned. She had black silky hair that was tied up into a somewhat half-assed ponytail. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel eyes that practically outstood anything else she wore. She had on a gray-ish looking tank top, and a nice pale green skirt. She wore some basic flats and in her hair she wore a simple blue flower; something she always had in her hair despite the outfit color scheme. The young pupil smiled up at Aster. "Hello Professor Aster." She said warmly, giving a quick nod in the process.

Aster smiled back at the girl. "G'day there, Seraphina. You excited for another year here?"

"Oh yes, sir. I'm excited to do more art this year. I asked Mr. North to have it on my schedule that I'd be taking your advanced art classes throughout both semesters instead of only one like last year."

"So I noticed. I'm pleased to know some students appreciate art here and don't do it just for the sake of getting a year's credit."

Seraphina laughed heartily while still holding the remainder of her belongings in her had from where she had been moving into her dorm. "Was that a reference to Jack by any chance?"

Aster made a huffing like noise but shrugged; showing no pure evidence on whether his observation was 100% true or not. Seraphina had to figure its own on her. However considering how the young man he could have been referencing toward was not necessarily respectful towards him she'd figure he was. Seraphina smiled softly. "Well, I can't wait to start this year, but for now have a good day." She said before hustling off to her dorm room.

Aster chuckled softly as he watched the young girl scurry off. He didn't know much about his pupil, but he did appreciate her consistent hard work in both of his classes. That alone put her at the top of the respect charts in his book. However, unlike most of his students, she also showed great respect towards him and constant enthusiasm in whatever new art unit he started. Whereas his other students showed meager respect and complained or did average work. So having a enthusiastically creative and respectful student such as Seraphina made his job more tolerable.

Then almost instantly Aster felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder. Aster glanced behind him to see another fellow faculty member behind him; smiling welcomingly at him. "It's nice to see you again, Aster." The fellow said warmly.

Aster nudged his pear's hand off his shoulder and smirked. "Same to you, Nightlight."

Nightlight chuckled and smiled shyly. "Was your vacation nice?"

Aster huffed, shrugging nonchalantly as he adjusted the sleeves on his shirt. "Well, mate," he retorted dryly, "It was adequate enough for having only six weeks off during the blazing hot summer. Whereas all these students probably ran around doing goodness knows what. I know you got most of the summer off but I was doing athletic courses in the summer program."

"Oh but that doesn't sound that bad."

Aster cocked his eyebrow at him and gave him a _"you better be joking or we'll have issues" _kind of look. Nightlight got the message and laughed heartily in his usual soft way. Nightlight was known for being very gentle and quiet, and a man of few words but more of action. Wasn't his fault, it was just his pitch level and the way his chords formed. So Aster and the other faculty members grew to adjust to Nightlight's soft voice and lack of speech. However, within the last year or so Nightlight had grown to become more audible with them so he didn't seem deathly shy or weak towards them. At first it was only every blue moon, but then Katherine mentioned a discussion the two had during a meeting, and because everyone was shocked by how much he had talked with her, he started to open up with the rest of them.

"It was that bad, Aster?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I tried to describe with little detail."

Nightlight frowned. He brushed his icy white hair of his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "Was it mainly freshmen?"

"Freshmen, nimrods more like it. None of them listened to me, and they were all high in ego, disrespectful monkeys."

Nightlight blinked, and his blue eyes grew wide. He raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Don't you think that's a bit much? I mean keep in mind, they were most likely trying to show off so they could impress you with their skills."

"Bah! I would've been more impressed if those show ponies listened to me when I gave instructions." Aster retorted as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his bag of carrots from earlier. He bit into one and then thought for a moment. "Although you do have a valid point there, Nightlight. Perhaps they wanted to seem confident enough to make the teams….Hmmm… that's actually a possibility. The freshmen males always were the most immature acting ones."

Nightlight nodded softly; pleased his comrade was cooling down a bit. He then drew in a sharp breath. "Oh, goodness. Katherine mentioned you got in later than the rest of us, you didn't get a chance to unpack and start setting up your rooms did you? Ah, I'll excuse myself and go see if K-Katherine needs any help."

Aster put his hand up in defense, and was about to say something but his friend had already ran off. He sighed dryly, scratching the stubble on his face yet again.

_Figures as much…._

Realizing procrastination wasn't a quality he needed to be showing around the students on campus, he gave a long sigh and headed off to go set up both the art room and the gym for the upcoming long semester. He shuffled his feet slightly as he walked and munch on his carrots wondering whatever happened to Toothiana. She was at the ceremony but she was gone as soon as it was over, and now she wasn't a single place in sight.

Almost instantly, Aster realized he was thinking about the new female he had only met moments ago. He shook his head and shrugged it off as well as he could.

_But he couldn't; he was smitten.  
_

* * *

"For the last time Jack, please leave. I'm trying to finish setting up the dorm room."

"Ah, come off Sera! You can do that later. Let's go have some fun together. Ya know, just the two of us."

Elsewhere on campus, Seraphina was setting up her belongings in her dorm room. However, due to the fact that the brunette from earlier was playfully teasing her again (in a rather flirtatious manner), she wasn't getting very far. Seraphina stood up straight and frowned at Jack. Jack chuckled and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. He leaned off the dorm door and sat down in her chair. Her small frown turned into more of an irritated I'm going to send you through the ice kind of glare. Seraphina crossed her arms and leaned in close to her peer's face. "The answer is no, Jackson. I've got to unpack and then go see professor North about my schedule. So go elsewhere and practice hockey or something."

Jack smirked playfully and cupped his hand under her chin. "Fair enough then, Sera. I'll be back later to see how you're doing."

And with that, Jack stood up, headed towards the door and began to leave. Although, before leaving he glanced back at her and winked. He then ran off before Seraphina had the given chance to chuck something at him. Seraphina huffed irritably and began to unpack yet again. She wasn't maybe back to productivity when she felt her face sting. Shocked by the abrupt feeling, she looked into her mirror only to see her cheeks completely flushed from where she had been thinking about Jack winking at her. Seraphina sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs.

"Oh Jackson…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Guardians – Modernized **

**A collaborated project with Dreamsthatimagine(tumblr URL)/Chocolatevampire217(DA URL)**

**Disclaimer:**

**rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and Dreamworks**

**AU; pictures (seen on DA and tumblr; and fic (c) my collab partner and me**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Several hours passed, and Jack had grown bored. He had headed to get his schedule from Professor North, the guidance counselor and his psychology teacher, got it and then tried to socialize a bit with some of his old friends from the hockey team, then had enough time to climb a tree or two, and Skype with his mother and little sister. Needless to say, he was feeling pretty bored. He didn't really feel like setting up his room yet; especially when he could it later that night. Jack tugged at his jersey and sighed irritably. He was growing impatient with how long it was taking Seraphina to unpack and get back to him. However, he couldn't really get to upset with a young woman such as her. He always found her quite… "Intriguing". No one knew much about her; or where she came from. She rarely mentioned her parents; nonetheless converse that much with others. Seraphina was always known to sort of stick to her studies and to not be much of a party animal. Although, she could sometimes become aggressive and competitive; but rarely. And although Jack found her personality and her mysterious back story interesting and pleasurable; what he liked was her beautiful smile and patient heart; along with her flowing long black hair. Just something about her smile made his heart skip a beat or two; and oddly enough he didn't mind it.

Jack's trail of thought had ventured off elsewhere when he began to imagine Seraphina flashing her pretty pearly white smile at him. He shook his head violently and ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. He chuckled to himself softly. "Whoops…" He said to himself; blushing rather harshly.

Jack tried to shove the thought aside and began to make his way down to the other end of the building. He shuffled his feet softly in the dirt and sighed. When all of a sudden he felt like he was being watched. He glanced over to his left where a single tree stood. Leaning up against the tree was Aster. In his hand was a wooden paint brush and in the other was a freshly carved boomerang. He was glancing down at it, and gently applying the paint where it was needed. His green eyes weren't focused on Jack; but he was well aware of presence. He sighed softly and glanced up at the teen. "Been a long time hasn't it? The toilet paper incident in the college art room last year…. Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

As playful as Jack was, he found it a golden opportunity to mess with his teacher/coach. He smirked playfully. "Bunny!" He cried playfully before pausing and shifting positions; "You're still not mad about that… are you?"

_How dare that punk address him so disrespectfully and not pay a heed of care for the mess he had made last year and nearly broke several pieces of equipment._

Aster snorted softly to himself. He leaned forward; the anger beginning to bubble up inside him again. He had very low tolerance for Jack's antics and cocky attitude. But because the teen put a lot of effort into Hockey, he was going to let it slide. He paused and swallowed hard. "Yes…" He began, "But this is about something else."

Jack blinked. He was puzzled by his coach/art teacher's remark. He had always known for his coach to be a bit "odd" in his terms, and yes the two didn't always see eye to eye; but even for Aster to pause in the middle of a statement like that was a little out of the ordinary. Jack cocked his eyebrow and shifted his weight onto his other leg; showing he was a bit confused but ready to hear what Aster had to say.

Aster rolled back on his heels and leaned up against the tree once more, directing his eyes once more on his woodwork. "You said at the end of last school year you wanted to be the team captain in hockey is I correct?"

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. For two years straight Jack had been trying to win Aster's respect and expectations and become the hockey team's captain/leader. At the end of last year, Jack had confronted Aster about considering it, but he had never gotten back to him about it until now. Jack bit his lip in hopes his coach was going to finally let him and nodded slowly. Only to quickly respond, "Yeah that's right."

"Yeah?" Aster said rather sternly; showing he wasn't pleased with mildly disrespectful tone and response.

_Oops! That could've been worded better._

Jack brought his pointer finger to his lips and bit on the knuckle of it. Aster sighed dryly but shrugged it off. "Well kiddo, I thought it over; and if you honestly want me to consider this you got to pick up your game."

Jack felt his stomach plummet and the insides of him begin to burn with frustration. He bit harder on his finger and made a sort of growling noise in his throat. Aster could tell the brunette wasn't pleased with the response he gave him. He stepped forward towards Jack and frowned. He knew the little rebel was about to make an objection to his response/ He brought his hand up to prevent Jack from speaking. He sighed dryly before looking up at Jack in the eyes. His rather relaxed yet firm expression shifted into a rather gentler look. Jack huffed, stuffing his fists into his jean pockets and rolling back onto his heals carelessly. He got the response to his question even if it wasn't the one he wanted, and now he really didn't want to hear much more from Aster. He was disappointed and frustrated, but he knew he'd probably hear it big time from him later for running off like irrational teammate. Not to mention it would be certain he wouldn't get the position as team captain. D it would be best to just listen to him.

Aster smirked slightly and said in his rather thick Australian accent, "Before you start fuming over my response; let me explain what I mean, mate. Don't need to get your hair in knot or anything. "

Jack wrinkled his nose, showing his distaste, but quickly shrugged. Still leaning up against the tree, and now slightly fidgeting with his paintbrush and boomerang Aster's somewhat smug expression faded into an expression that showed a rather deep sense of care and concern for the teen. Jack cocked his eyebrow but paid no heed to it. "Listen, Jackson-"

"It's Jack…"

Aster blinked and processed the kid's rather blunt request. He nodded slightly and spoke again. "Listen _Jack, You_ are a very good hockey player; an excellent one actually. But you are far too cocky to be placed as that respectful role. A team captain needs to be a leader of the team, and has to help lead the team into victory with every game they have that season. Although you know the plays, and all the methods I've taught you, and play extremely well; you're cocky attitude and occasional poor sportsmanship holds you back. And more over, you're disrespectful to me; your and the rest of the team's coach. If you want to be team captain, Jackson, you've got to tone your cocky attitude down a couple notches, learn and apply the concept of what it means to respect others, and you've got to come to _every _practice with positive attitude and clear mind so you're ready to get kick the opponent's tail in the games. And finally, you've got to look out for the rest of the team members and be willing to help and/or lead them to the championship as just not a teammate, but as a trustworthy and reliable friend. Got all of that mate? If you do those, I'll reconsider your request. "

Jack blinked, and then chuckled softly as he ran his fingers through his shaggy brown hair. He tapped his foot on the ground, thinking over Aster's remark. It made sense to him, and it didn't seem that high or hard of a request to fulfill; even if he didn't appreciate how his teacher took his playful attitude as a way of being cocky or disrespectful. But he didn't want to argue with him anymore. He was getting bored of talking to Aster, and wanted to go and check up on to see how Seraphina was doing. Jack smiled softly and gave Aster a thumbs up, nodding at the same time. "Got it, Bunny." He said playfully before turning on his heels and walking off. He turned back after walking a foot or two and noticed his coach's frown. He laughed, "I'm joking, Coach. Lighten up and have some fun!" He cried out with a chuckle before completely jogging off, leaving Aster still at the tree.

Aster stood there for a moment in silence. He sighed quietly before shaking his head. "Oh boy…" he muttered to himself as he began to head back to his art room.

Upon heading up the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Toothiana walking by the door. Although he had just met her, something about her just made his heart skip a beat. He swallowed hard and remembered what Nicholas had said to him during the ceremony about how he had a thing for her. Aster bit his lip and grunted; completely denying it being the case.

_She's just a pretty lady you just met; nothing more; nothing less. You're just trying to be polite. _

He watched quietly for a moment as Toothiana stood at door of the staircases, looking down at a slip of paper. She looked a bit puzzled. She most likely was lost again and was trying to find her way with the little school map pamphlet. He sighed softly and walked up the stairs towards her. "You lost again?" He said softly to her.

Toothiana looked up at him and smiled upon recognizing his face instantly. She chuckled and her cheeks turned a light rosy shade along with her pearly white teeth showing. "I'd hate to admit it; but yes I am."

Aster chuckled and gently removed the slip of paper out her hand. He crumpled it up into a ball and tossed it into the trashcan behind him. She blinked in puzzlement. He smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll show you around properly. Getting a tour of the place is much better versus walking around all by yourself with a goofy paper as your guide."

Toothiana cocked her eyebrows and then a small giggle escaped her lips. She had only had met Aster a few hours ago. And just by from knowing him in the time frame that she had, she was beginning to see him as quite the softy under his tough guy behavior; she liked that. Although he could act tough, blunt and even a bit firm around the other teachers and students, when she was around her, he was quite the gentleman. Perhaps it was in his nature to be chivalrous towards females, or perhaps he was just being extra polite to her. Either way she greatly appreciated it.

Toothiana brushed her bangs out of her eyes slightly and smiled. "Very well, Aster, please show me."

Aster felt his heart skip a beat over the sight of her gracious smile once more, and seeing her beautiful violet eyes practically light up with happiness. He swallowed hard and itched at the stubble on his face, avoiding her eye contact briefly. He cleared his throat and motioned for her to follow him. Toothiana chuckled and followed in behind him. "We've really got to stop making this such a habit of ours." She teased gently as they walked along.

Aster laughed at her remark. "I suppose you're correct about that, Sheila."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Aster rounded the corner and swung open a door. "And finally, this is the main room you'll find me in aside from the gym; my art room."

Toothiana scooted passed Aster and gasped. The room was very organized for an art classroom. Shelves were bare and ready for art sculptures. The drying cart was empty but ready for students. The materials were all nicely put out, but in one little part of the room was a single table covered in paint and wood shavings from where Aster had been carving out the boomerang that was now in his back pocket. Toothiana continued to gape at the scene as she began to walk about the room. Out of the corner of her eye a small painting caught her eye. There, in the back corner by Aster's small desk, hung a beautiful painting. The colors were bright to match the spring-like appeal, the strokes were easy thin strokes, and the overall detail was beautiful. Toothiana grew wide eyed as she looked up at it. "Aster….. Did you paint this?"

Aster leaned off the wall and walked up to Toothiana, glancing upward at the painting. "Yeah, it was sort of a summer project I set myself to do before school started up again I suppose. I wanted to catch the spring-like scene. 'Cause you know Spring stands for new beginnings, new life, new hope and second chances."

Toothiana watched intently as Aster said those words. Something about his little explanation opened up a bigger perspective on him for her. She felt her cheeks flush softly. "Whoa," was all she managed to squeak out after hearing him talk. "That was really deep, and your painting…. it's gorgeous."

Aster blinked and stared up at the painting. He tilted his head slightly and glanced down upon the young woman. Seeing her so greatly entranced with his hard work made his cheeks darken and his heart begin to race. Aster was about to say something else to her, when Toothiana glanced down at her watch and excused herself from having to leave him abruptly, but explained she had a meeting with the principal in a few moments so she had to leave.

As soon as she was gone, Aster took a huge breath of air and sighed softly to himself. Toothiana was quite the woman, and he was now beginning to sense that he was smitten over her. But he couldn't blame himself. She was just so beautiful all around, both in her personality and in her looks. And because she was beautiful in both contexts, he thought more of her than any other female.

_To him, she was better than any masterpiece of art, she was perfect._


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of the Guardians – Modernized **

**A collaborated project with Dreamsthatimagine(tumblr URL)/Chocolatevampire217(DA URL)**

**Disclaimer:**

**rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and Dreamworks**

**AU; pictures (seen on DA and tumblr; and fic (c) my collab partner and me**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Days passed and became weeks. The weeks became months; and little by little time seemed to fly by and change from the warm summer weather to the cool crispy fall, and into the icy cold winter. It was now early February, and hockey season was in full effect. Jack was continuing to try his best in improving in his hockey skills; as well as impress his coach. Frankly, he was doing pretty well considering it was the concern of not becoming team Captain by the end of the year. And although it was difficult, Jack tried his best to stick to Aster's standards of "respect"; which included no bizarre nicknames. Needless to say that was the biggest struggle. However, he cared more about the team position then his everyday prank. So he dealt with it despite it all.

Jack was currently sitting in on one of Ms. Toothiana's lectures in her biology/dentistry class, he twiddled with his thumbs as he nonchalantly watched the powerpoint lecture shift slides; waiting for her to continue to speak. The clock ticked quietly above the door and his eyes seemed to gaze up every few moments or so.

_Just ten more minutes….._

Jack looked back at his teacher and the notes one the slides and frowned. Once again he had missed some notes while staring up at the clock. He wrinkled his nose as he typed up the current notes. He could certainly get the notes from Seraphina or someone else reliable later. Jack was about to type up the last bit of notes for a moment when there was a knock at her classroom door. Toothiana flinched slightly and looked up at the clock. She frowned slightly in puzzlement. "Oh my…." She muttered to herself before looking up at her students.

Toothiana chuckled nervously and brushed her bangs to the side. "Please excuse me for a moment class. Carry about your business till I come back."

Toothiana then shuffled off towards the door and exited briefly while still leaving the door propped open so she could hear in on her students. Once outside her classroom she saw it obviously wasn't an anxiously let-out-early pupil but instead it was Nightlight with a young looking female student. The young female smiled weakly; clutching tightly to her backpack straps. Nightlight raised his eyebrows at seeing the young ladies actions, but paid no heed to them. He cleared his throat soflty and smiled at Toothiana. "Good morning, Toothiana, I hate to interrupt your class but you see this young lady just moved here to Burgess from Italy. And she's now attending the academy so I'm here giving her the tour, and on her schedule she has you for one of her classes."

Toothiana blinked in surprise, greatly puzzled by this notion. She knew every single student off the back of her hand; and this young lady didn't look familiar nor did she know of her joining the school nonetheless her own class. Toothiana was about to say something but Nightly put his hand up calmly, "Don't fret too much, Toothiana. Her arrival was mentioned in the last faculty meeting, and I know you were unable to make it because of your family emergency."

Toothiana breathed a little and smiled. "Very well then, would you like to come and introduce her to the class so she knows who she'll be learning with?"

"Certainly, Ma'am."

Toothiana chuckled, and led the two into the classroom. She ushered the young lady to the center of the front and quickly clapped her hands twice to get the students attentions; it worked. A bunch of the males began to blush and smile in shock over seeing the new students look. Her appearance did catch Jack's attention; but it certainly didn't make him ogle over her. To him, Seraphina was more attractive than the tan-skinned female that stood before him.

The young female was tall, tan, and had flowing light brown hair. Her eyes were a beautiful baby blue shade, and her cheeks were nice glossy pink color. She wore a maroon long sleeve shoulder shirt that had flower patterns on it, and tight skinny jeans that were covered up at the bottom with her black boots. To every other male in the room, she looked like an angel dropped from heaven; but to Jack she was nothing special; just another lady in the school.

the young female shifted her weight and chuckled softly. "Hello…. My name is Lauren. It's wonderful to meet you all, and I hope to have fun here with everyone."

Several murmurs could be heard throughout the class room. Some were saying how cute she was; others were talking about her light and sweet Italian accent; others about her clothes; and others how it was odd for her to arrive so late in the year. Jack, however, said nothing. He just sat there not really amused, but more or less bored and ready to head to lunch.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggg_

That was the bell. The students packed up their things and either swarmed around the new girl or shuffled off to lunch; Jack being one of those few. As he was leaving the classroom he felt Lauren's piercing blue eyes watch him. Despite being the current center of attention, she found Jackson Overland ten times more appealing; and she wanted to make sure she was as good as hers.

* * *

What was never mentioned earlier, Valentine's Day was coming around the corner and that meant a Valentine's Day dance was coming up as well. It was an annual event that Manny and the rest of the faculty had been holding for the past five years or so, and every year the students would, without fail, get hyped for it. The way the dance sort of went was that it was treated almost like a pre-prom sort of ordeal. And the week of the dance, leading up to it, there was a huge contest and events in between such as a big hockey game, show choir performances, cooking activities; and many other entertaining ideas to help the students to get into the spirit.

But because the dance was coming up soon as well as the holiday, Seraphina felt slightly rather uncomfortable, with the fact that practically everyone in the university will be going to the dance with a partner, whilst little ole her will be partner-less yet again. Not that she didn't mind of course; Seraphina wasn't the typical type of gal to be into dating or relationships. She was more focused on her grades and schoolwork along with making her late parents proud of her success and achievements thus far. So not having a partner for the Valentines' Day dance wasn't that big of a deal for her.

_However, being recognized wouldn't be all that bad either…_

Seraphina blinked out of her train of thought and sighed. She felt a strong, sturdy hand touch her shoulder. She flinched slightly and glanced behind her only to see Aster standing behind her. Aster chuckled softly and smiled down upon the young raven-haired lady. He hated to interrupt her deep thinking but her class had ended and it was time for her to go to lunch. And if he didn't usher out of the classroom, she'd sit there entirely until it was time for her next class. It was a habit she had gotten into around last year during the spring semester. He never bothered to ask her why she stayed longer than required, but whatever the reason was it made her happy. So he let her do her own thing. After all, Aster enjoyed the young pupil's company. She may not have been very talkative, but he still appreciated being able to sit in his art room (or as he sometimes called it: his escape route) and continue forth in working on whatever he wanted to whilst she'd pitter patter away at whatever he had assigned the class to do. Although, during that time, she had managed to get weak and fatigued by the lack of nutrients and fluids she'd be putting in her body. Although she was overachieving in all her classes, she also was skipping a majority of her meals. Some days would've gone without sleeping, and would only eat at dinner time because she's be so crammed with her studies and endless art dedication. So after nearly collapsing from pure exhaustion, Aster now made it so she had to go eat her lunch first before doing anything else. He knew she didn't always like it, but it was for her own health benefits.

Seraphina frowned and glanced back at her wood cut-out of a forest Nymph. She hadn't gotten nearly as far as she had desired today. However, it had to suffice for the time being. She sighed once more and ran her fingers through her loose ponytail. "Guess it's that time huh, Professor Aster?"

"I'm afraid so, Seraphina." He said softly as he glanced down at her artwork, "But you can come back later after your classes to get the razors and your plaque if you wish."

"Really?"

Aster shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't see why you couldn't. You've certainly been working hard this year. I don't see why you can't have some special privileges."

Seraphina grinned from ear to ear and quickly stood up out of her chair, hugged her professor, cleaned up her spot and made a beeline for the lunch room; leaving Aster to himself.

Aster chuckled softly to himself, shaking his head slightly as he began to make his way over to his desk where his lunch box sat. Aster grabbed and opened it up only to reveal a nice hearty protein smoothie and bag of carrots. He smiled contently to himself as he unscrewed the top to his smoothie and began to drink it. The taste of the fresh assorted fruits was quite refreshing despite the icy cold outer weather conditions. Although it was nippy outside, inside his classroom, it was warm and occasionally stuffy. So having a fresh, cold smoothie was always enjoyable to him.

Aster was perhaps alone for maybe a good solid fifteen minutes when Toothiana knocked at the door. Aster practically chocked on his smoothie when seeing it was she at the doorway. Toothiana gasped softly and rushed over to him. She placed her hand on his back and cried out in concern, "Aster is you alright?"

Aster took a deep and laughed. "Yeah, Sheila I'm fine. 'Preciate your concern and all; but I was just surprised by your abrupt knock."

Toothiana frowned slightly. "Is this a bad time, perhaps?"

"Naw, not at all. What can I do for you Toothiana?"

Toothiana shrugged. "Not much really; I came to come spend some time with you. You never come to the faculty lounge for lunch so I'd thought I'd come and eat with you today so you weren't so terrible lonely. Is that a problem, Aster?"

Aster shook his head and chuckled before taking another sip of his protein smoothie. "I don't mind that one bit, Toothiana. That's actually quite thoughtful of you to do. I typically spend my lunches alone so I can get some work done for either my next class or for the upcoming hockey games. I don't mean to be rude to you or the other faculty members; I just got to get done what I need to get done."

Toothiana nodded. She understood where he was coming from, and held nothing against him because of that. She took a seat down in one of the chairs and smiled at her friend. "its okay, Aster. I know what you mean by that. I just didn't want you to be too lonely."

Aster chuckled at Toothiana's remark. Although he never really accepted it, Aster was quite the introvert. He never intended to be ant-social. Aster just preferred to keep to himself because it made him most comfortable. Most of the other faculty members left him to do his own thing such as eating lunch by himself, because they figured it were he was either too busy or just wanted to keep to himself and his art. However some of the others, such as North, would tease him and try to convince him to come eat with them. Aster didn't appreciate when he was teased like that. He typically shrugged it off; finding no need to stress about his own life choices. But then again, no one took the actual effort to go see him unless it was to pester him. So when Toothiana made the effort to come see him, he found it quite sweet of her to do. It showed that she really was a sweet woman, and did care about the people around her. And that made him appreciate her all the more.

* * *

Elsewhere in the cafeteria, Seraphina was sitting a table by herself with her psychology text book propped open next to her as she ate her bowl of French onion soup. She was paroozing through it in preparation for her upcoming psychology test that was the following Monday. She wasn't reading through it heavily like she would if the date was closer, but she was reading enough that she could begin to start remembering the material.

As she turned the page in the book, she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. Before even the figure could touch her, without looking behind her she said bluntly, "Don't even think about it, Jack."

Sure enough, it was Jack. Jack sighed and then chuckled as he slunk down into the next to her. He was wearing his hockey jersey once again and had on a comfy pair of jeans. He flashed his usual crooked smile at her as he observed her every move; trying to avoid his eye contact. Eventually she gave in. Seraphina glanced up at him and frowned slightly. "May I help you?"

"Certainly Sera, I'd thought you'd never ask."

_oh boy…_

Seraphina rolled her eyes and went back to her lunch only to quickly find textbook ripped away from her. "Hey, Jackson! Give it back to me."

"Why? Our test isn't till Monday. It's Wednesday, Sera. Lighten up a bit. Besides I got a favor to ask you."

"Oh? And what might that be?" She said before taking a sip of her ice tea.

Jack shifted his weight in the chair and rested his ead upon the table. "Well, you know how the Valentine's day dance is coming up in about two weeks?"

"Y-Yeah…." Seraphina responded, now blushing wilding as she allowed her mind to wander.

"Well I noticed something, Coach Aster never comes to the dance. And I think it's because he's dateless."

"What are you implying Jackson?"

"I say you and I play a little game of _match-making _with Coach Aster, and help him get a date."

Seraphina looked at Jack completely stupefied. She gaped at the thought of trying to assist her favorite teacher into finding a date. It just seemed so bizarre to her. She took a quick sip of her tea again and looked back up at Jack's big brown eyes. "Are you drunk or something? Match-making? Really?"

"C'mon, Sera, It'll be fun!"

"But Ja-"

"Just the two of us. C'mon I already have an idea on who to set him up with."

"Who?"

"Ms. Toothiana of course. Have you seen him ogle over her? They're a couple made in the sky."

"Jack-"

"Please Seraphina….. I wanted to ask you because you get along with him better. And I'd thought you'd be willing to help me. So please? It'll be really _fun _I _promise."_

Seraphina sat there for a moment and thought about her friend's little antic to try and help out his coach with getting a date. She didn't really find right for her to try and match-make him with someone. However, if what Jack had declared true about him ogling over Toothiana; then by all means she didn't find it that bad of a plan.

Seraphina took a bite of her soup and smiled at Jack. "Fine, I'll give it a shot with you. Fair enough?"

Jack's playful crooked grin turned into a full on smile. He chuckled, and then wrapped his arms around Seraphina's waist; hugging the young lady tightly to his chest. "You're so awesome, Sera. Thank you. See ya later, pretty lady." He said as he let go and ran off to the gym; leaving Sera completely awestruck.

_What had she gotten herself into this time?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise of the Guardians – Modernized **

**A collaborated project with Dreamsthatimagine(tumblr URL)/Chocolatevampire217(DA URL)**

**Disclaimer:**

**rise of the Guardians (c) William Joyce and Dreamworks**

**AU; pictures (seen on DA and tumblr; and fic (c) my collab partner and me**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Nightlight was on his way back from observing the usual lunch in the cafeteria once again. He clutched his clipboard, notebook, and small book closely to his chest. His walk was effortless and carefree; clearly implying he was relaxed. The cool mid-winter wind blew leisurely; blowing Nightlight's long white bangs out of line. He reached up and snagged them with his free hand; adjusting his glasses at the same time so his bangs didn't get messed up over his glasses. He muttered something softly to himself, and quickly picked up his pace so he could get inside and attend to his regular work schedule.

As he headed back to his office, he stopped by the teachers' lounge and got himself situated with his usual afternoon routine. He placed his belongs down and began placing items onto a tray. He grabbed three tea bags, the sugar cube bowl, the creamer and two tea cups. He shifted the collected items onto the trey off to the side, and then balanced his other belongings on top in the free spot.

Nightlight then stood up straight once more and began to head back down to his office, which was connected in the main area of the principal's office. He soon reached the hallway that lead down to his and MiM's offices and, with his back, pushed against the so it would open. He trudged past his little "office" set up and rounded behind a half wall which revealed to be what looked like a cute little kitchen set up. It had a cute white refrigerator, sink, cutting board, microwave, conventional oven (toaster) along with a stove and a few shelves containing necessary materials for whatever was brewed back there. It was a simple style, but it was good enough to look elegant based on how he had set it up.

Nightlight placed the tray down by the sink before grabbing his clipboard and books and nudging then into the counter's corner for later. He then resumed with his preparation by putting the tea cups in the sink and the small silver spoons so they would be cleaned. Then, very gracefully, grabbed his turquoise Japanese styled iron tea kettle, placed in some tea leaves and filled it with a bit of boiling water he had set to keep warm before leaving for lunch. He allowed the kettle to sit for a moment while he returned over to his own little desk/office set up. He sat down in his rotational chair and began to shift things about before getting down to his next task.

Nightlight was MiM's, or Manny as some called him, head assistant in the school and a friend from the man's childhood. As mentioned before, Nightlight was soft spoken, but a genuine person all around. His heart was like gold, and was always working his absolute hardest in all he did. Some claimed him to be an over-achiever, which could be considered unhealthy beyond a point. However he never minded going the extra mile in what he did; whether it was for work or for a friend in need. He always did things with excellence, and never did he complain. Nightlight preferred to enjoy life as it came and typically rolled with the punches as they came. It explained his laid-back personality, slow-to-anger temperament, and never ending optimism. Thus creating his sweet, genuine, heart-of-gold persona.

Nightlight adjusted his glasses once more as he continued to arrange things upon his desk. He looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed. He couldn't allow the tea to sit in the pot too long; he had to go get it before it went too bitter for either him or Manny. With one swift movement, Nightlight stood up and headed over to the little kitchen once more; completely disregarding his slightly corrupted desk. He grabbed ahold of the iron kettle and snagged two newly cleaned tea cups and placed them all upon the tray. Then opened up the small fridge and pulled out two small slices of cookies and crème cheesecake. And then very leisurely made his way back down to MiM's office where he then knocked upon the door.

"Who is it?" said a voice from behind the door.

"It's me, Nightlight, sir. I have something for you."

"Is it urgent, Nightlight? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Nightlight rolled his eyes and chuckled softly. With his elbow, he opened the door by pressing down on the knob and then casually entered MiM's office anyways. MiM was leaning over his desk; writing down some important things that needed to be taken care of when Nightlight entered. For a brief moment; MiM stopped writing and just listened intently as Nightlight shut the door behind him quietly. Without adjusting his head angle, MiM glanced upward at Nightlight only to see him holding the tray of tea and cakes. MiM chuckled softly and sat back into his chair. "What's the meaning of this I may ask?" He stated heartily.

Nightlight chuckled. "Well, considering how you seemed so stressed out earlier today; I'd thought you may want to have some tea. To you know…. calm yourself down. And lower your blood pressure."

Manny rolled his head back and laughed. "Ah Nightlight, how thoughtful of you to do that. I suppose a good cup of tea would do some good. I didn't figure Lauren transferring here so late within the year would be so stressful upon us."

Nightlight raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He only smiled as he began to pour the tea within Manny's tea cup. Manny watched quietly as he did so and told his companion that he'd like a cube of sugar and a smidge of milk in his glass; Nightlight did as instructed and soon handed the cup to Manny along with one of the small plates with the cheesecake on it. As soon as he handed the treat to Manny; he gently excused himself from interrupting MiM's work; and left him with the tray so that he could help himself as the day progressed. Nightlight only took a cup for himself along with the other slice of cake, and then returned to his own work once more. As he sat down in his chair; a picture of him and Katherine caught his eye by the printer. Completely forgetting the picture was taken, he snatched it up into his small little pale hands and sighed. Nightlight felt his cheeks begin to burn. He let out a huge puff of air and grunted to himself. He forgot for a brief moment how to breathe because her beauty once again took his breath away.

_ If only he could tell her…_

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere on campus, Jack was walking across the campus; returning from an intense gym class. He had already hit the showers and had dressed once more into his clothes. He was on his way to meet up with Sera to go plot their first move while the two both had a free block period when out of the corner of his eye he noticed the new girl standing by one of the vending machines. She looked pretty frustrated for whatever the reason. And figuring a quick stop to go assist the new girl with the sometimes glitch vending machines wouldn't do him any harm to him; he quickly changed course and shuffled off to help her.

When he got there, the young lady was pressing up against one of the vending buttons and grunting. Jack raised his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose. As much as he didn't really find the female all that appealing; he figured it would be okay if he at least spared her the aggravating struggle with the vending machines. As he approached her however, he couldn't help but hear her mutter some form of profanity in italian under hear breath.

Jack blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting to hear such a firm tone of voice to come out her mouth. Then again, he had just met her so he really couldn't be so quick to assume her voice vocal range.

Jack tapped Lauren on the shoulder and cleared his throat. "Ya having trouble there?"

Lauren flinched and spun around to see who had poked her like they had. Her expression, at first, was irritated and cold; showing she was clearly pissed off. However, when she saw who had touched her; her expression softened up. She stood up straight, adjusted her shirt so it seems more suitable as brushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah… the stupid machine isn't working for me. Do you think you can help?"

Jack smirked playfully and strutted up to the vending machine. He swung his gym bag down next to it and looked back at Lauren. "This machine's always been sassy to us. You just got to know how to treat it right; either that or show it who's boss."

With that said; Jack hunched his shoulders up, brought his arms in tight and slammed himself into the side of it; followed by a semi-firm hand smack on the front. Sure enough, the sound of gears could be heard and out rolled a bottle pepsi.

Lauren gaped at the scene briefly, but quickly began to clap her hands together energetically. "Oh my goodness! That was amazing, thank you so very much. You're too kind; I really appreciate it."

Jack chuckled softly and ran his fingers through his hair. He shrugged as he scooped up his gym bag. "It was nothing really. But now you know how to get what you want when it isn't cooperating."

Lauren giggled; showing off her perfectly aligned white teeth. "Well I still appreciate it." She said softly. "By the way, I think I saw you earlier in Miss Toothiana's class. I never caught your name before you hurried off. By any chance could you tell me now?"

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled crookedly. "Uh….. It's Jack; Jack Overland."

Lauren blinked for a moment but then a smooth smile slipped across her lips. It was a haunting chilling little smile, and it was even more questionable with her light blue eyes. With her light eyes and smooth smile combined it ended up making her expression look slightly more devious then innocent as it was portrayed earlier. "Well it's wonderful to meet you Jack. I hope you and I get to know each other more. I don't know many people here yet, but who says a friendship can't be made on the first day am I right?" She said in soft Italian accent.

Jack felt a chill run down his spine. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from being around her. He couldn't exactly put his finger upon it on what exactly it was; but something about her just sent negative vibes down his spine. Not to mention, Sera was probably wondering where he was by now.

_He had to get to Seraphina. Having the time he had with her meant a lot to him._

"Listen, Lauren I'd love to stick around and chat with you but I've got to head off to my free period in the library. I've got _stuff _I have to discuss with a friend of mine.

And before Lauren even had to the chance to protest, Jack ran off leaving the Lauren to herself. "Fine then," she muttered to herself. "We'll have our chances another day. You just wait Jack Overland, you'll see what I want in due time. For now, go play with your little _turtledove girlfriend."_

* * *

Jack peaked in the library's door window and sighed. He was five minutes late and the Librarian had already locked the door. Sure enough, Sera was in there hunched over a text book and notebook; jotting down things into her notes. The librarian either spotted him from the other end of the library, or Sera must've informed him that she was expecting him because not a moment later the sound of the lock clicking could be heard. Jack stood back a bit as the old librarian swung the door open. "You're tardy, Jackson."

"I know I am, Mr. Ombric," Jack said sullenly, "But I was helping someone out with an issue. I honestly was trying my best to get here on time."

The Librarian, Ombric, adjusted his spectacles and frowned. He wasn't one to take excuses lightly. If anyone knew the ins and outs of languages, jokes, pranks, slang or everyday antics it would be Ombric. Ombric was a wise old man who knew a great deal of various cultures, languages and inscriptions. He was, as many of the students referred to him as, one of the University's bigger mysteries. According to the other teachers, Ombric had done a great deal of traveling and studying in his younger years. He apparently moved to different parts of the world just to deepen his knowledge on particular historical sites for a span of four months at a time. And because he did so much traveling, he became adapted to many of the foreign languages as well as the antics. So by the time he reached the age of sixty, he was fully aware of much of the world's tricks and secrets. That made it next to impossible to slip a joke, a prank or even a light fib past him. As a result it ended up causing most of the students to dislike him due to his lack of knowledge in the key aspect of fun. But it wasn't that he didn't know how to have fun. It was just that he, himself, perceived fun differently than the typical student. He believed there was always an appropriate time and place for fun. To him; school was not the place to pull pranks or to slack off.

He eyed over Jack's expression, body language and overall posture. He frowned as he stroked his beard. But whether it was he could tell Jack was being honest, or if all along he knew something was up didn't matter anymore. The old man chuckled lightly and opened the door completely, allowing Jack to enter. "Fair enough, Jackson. I'll let it slide just this once. Besides I think your lady friend is waiting for you."

Jack raised his brow in surprise. He rolled back on his heels, eyeing Ombric suspiciously. Ombric gave him a gentle smile, which instead of reassuring Jack; it only made him more suspicious. But he shrugged it off. Jack shuffled past Ombric, only to quickly be grabbed by the shoulder. Jack spun his head and looked up at the librarian with a tight-lip expression on his face. Ombric choked on a laugh upon seeing the unnatural expression plastered to the jock's face. Jack was puzzled and quite annoyed but he kept his position and expression. Ombric leaned in close to Jack's face and muttered something rather stern in his ear. Jack raised his brows and wrinkled his nose as he listened intently to Ombric's words. Not so much because he honestly cared about the instructions, but so he could pull away from the old man's breath that smelt of French onion soup.

Ombric finished what he had to say and then let go of Jack so he could scurry off to sit with Seraphina. Jack did just that. He shuffled off towards where Seraphina was. Amidst all the confusion and rustling, Seraphina had not looked up from her work. She was in too deep of a focus to notice when Jack had sat down next to her.

Jack bit his lip and smirked. Seraphina was such an innocent looking young lady; but she was so easy to tease. A little thing he took pleasure in. For some odd reason he enjoyed getting a reaction from her; whether it was positive negative. And as he sat there watching Sera intently work on her studies, he found it oddly more enjoyable. Perhaps it was the relaxed look on her face. Or was it was how her black raven hair was flowing carelessly down her back and shoulders like a waterfall? Or better yet, was it the way the light was perfectly hitting her fragile face, only causing it to look ten times more beautiful than it already did.

He wasn't quite sure…

But time was passing by and if the two didn't get started soon enough they wouldn't have any time to plan their first part of the operation. Jack had to force him out of staring at his friend. He leaned in close to her, thinking that would catch her attention. To his dismay it did not work like he hoped it would. (Or that's how it seemed) Jack drew in a sharp breath, preparing to blow gently upon Seraphina's neck when he was caught off guard by Seraphina abruptly turning her head to him. Seraphina felt her pen drop out her hand and onto the table as she sat there in her seat, completely awestruck by the situation.

Seraphina's face was a lot closer than Jack had interpreted. The two's noses were maybe three inches away from each other. Seraphina's luminous green eyes were locked on Jack's. Her face was flushed into a deep crimson hue, and her lips were parted enough to show her surprise, but still able to show some relaxation despite their trembling. Seraphina could feel her throat run dry, her breathing progress to being heavier (but not labored) and her arms growing tense. Chills ran down her spine as she sat there looking at her friend and her heart was racing so rapidly she could practically hear it pounding in her ear. Jack wasn't doing much better. His face had gone pale and his palms were beginning to sweat. His vision was become blurred from the subconscious watering due to his strained wide-eyed glance. And his lip was losing color due to biting his lip too hard for too long.

_The two were frozen._

It felt like an eternity for the two, but the awkward situation was finally settled by Ombric clearing his throat rather obnoxiously. Jack blinked and drew in a sharp breath, looking away briefly from Seraphina so he could wipe away the water in his eyes. Seraphina brushed the bangs out of her eye and swallowed hard; allowing the saliva to reform in her mouth properly. She adjusted her shirt and sighed somewhat irritably.

Jack looked back at her only to instantly feel her slam her textbook into his chest. He grunted louder then he wanted. "What was that for?" He exclaimed as well as he could.

"That's for taking me by surprise like you did. It was awfully rude of you to do. Haven't you heard of the concept of personal space bubbles?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it. But it doesn't mean that I apply it."

Seraphina frowned as she crossed her arms. But as she watched Jack carelessly slink down in the chair and hunch over the desk once more while flashing his cute little crooked smile at her, she felt herself give in. She shook her head and chuckled. "You're such a goofball, Jackson."

"That's Jack to you, dollface."

Seraphina shot him a quick _Call me dollface again and I'll slap you _glare. Jack only chuckled. There was no point arguing with the young brunette. She shrugged it off and tore out a fresh new piece of paper from her notebook. She looked up at him and smiled; showing she was ready to start planning. Jack's smile grew. He scooted close to his friend once more and leaned in. Together, there operation planning went underway.

* * *

Hours passed quickly through the remainder of the school day. Students went and came through their classes and it was now becoming late. Some evening classes were going under way; but it was very few at that. Aster was about to head back to his cozy apartment when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He watched quietly at the scene before him. Jack and a few of his other teammates where finally exiting the gym where their sport lockers and shower rooms were. Jack had a huge smile on his face as he laughed amongst his friends. Aster shook his head and chuckled. The kid was certainly a handful at times. However he knew well the brunette had his ambitions and heart in the right place. Although he could be too immature at times, Jack always knew when to shape up. Or at least that's the impression he was getting this year.

Content with the situation, he turned and resumed his departure. Once again something caught his attention. Up in the building, from what looked like Toothiana's classroom was Seraphina and Toothiana. Aster felt his cheeks flush slightly at seeing Toothiana smiling her sweet smile down at Seraphina as she spoke to her. Although he didn't quite understand what the two were discussing, he figured it was most likely academically related. As it usually was with the young raven haired girl. Aster continued to stand there for a moment as the two conversed casually. It felt awkward for him to do this, but for some odd reason he couldn't bring himself to look away. It wasn't the Aussie's business, so why did he have to stay and watch?

Aster didn't have much time to answer himself. His thoughts were instantly torn away from him at the sound of Jack's voice. "Yo Coach! Got a second for me?"

Aster grunted dryly as he scratched the back of his neck. He shrugged plainly. "Yeah, what do you need, Jackson?"

"It's **_Jack, _**Coach Aster."

Aster pursed his lips and chuckled softly, showing he got the message. He shifted his weight onto his other leg as he stood there looking at Jack. Aster raised his brows. Well?"

"Well what?"

"You needed to speak to me about something?"

Jack had completely spaced out from what he was doing. He pulled his thoughts back together quickly as possible. A playful smirk slipped across his lips. He eyed his coach rather intently; slightly squinting his eyes. "I've got a few questions for you, and I was wondering if you could help me out."

Aster put his hand up instantly. He took a deep breath and glanced rather sternly at Jack. He was not ready to be putting up with Jack's antics so late at night. Although he didn't know for a fact if this was one of them, it's was always good enough to be safe than sorry. Especially at 6:45 in the evening. "This isn't some prank is it?"

Jack swallowed hard but his expression did not change. He shook his head. "Nope, no joke; no prank. I just got to ask you a few questions. No strings attached."

"None?"

"Nothing, Bunny."

Aster glared at Jack. Jack laughed at Aster's reaction. The young brunette threw his arm around his coach's shoulder and said in a soft, almost bashful tone. "See, it has to do with a _lady, and-"_

"Jack, for the love of all things good and decent please tell me this isn't going the way I'm hoping it's not."

Jack wrinkled his nose and waved his hands in defense in a rather frantic matter. "Oh gosh no! Ew! No! Just… no. I would never _dare _to do something like that to a woman in school. I was about to ask about a lady in regards to the upcoming Valentine's Day Dance."

All inferences that Aster was beginning to form went out the window. He let out a sigh of absolute relief. However, once he processed completely what Jack had originally meant to say, he felt his back stiffen. He drew in a sharp breath over the thought Toothiana in a beautiful dress. His cheeks began to burn rather violently. He bit down on his lip and shifted his weight once more. He cleared his throat and looked back at Jack. Jack still had a smug looking smirk upon his face. Jack was now highly convinced that his rough-and-tumble coach/art professor was smitten over Toothiana. There was no doubt in his mind what-so-ever. However his playful grin hid his suspicion.

Jack crossed his arms and put them behind his head. "Anything wrong with that, Coach? Or is talking about advice for asking ladies out too much for you?"

Aster shook his head, trying to cover up for his infatuation for Toothiana. He gritted his teeth over the young man's snarky remark. But he swallowed his frustration. "No there's no issue what-so-ever. What are your questions, kiddo? "

"Eh well…. you see… Suppose there's a this gal that you _really _like, and every time you see this female, or even think about her, you feel as if she just blows you away. And because-"

"Is this reference to me or to you? Because if it's reference to you it must explain your recent face-planting at practice."

Jack huffed out air and frowned. "That's awfully rude to say to a hockey player don't ya think? I mean hockey isn't no easy sport. You said so yourself."

"I know I said that, mate. I was merely getting back at you for that snarky retort at me. Remember what I had mentioned to you earlier in the year if you wanted to be team captain?"

"Of course I remember! I've been trying to listen to your advice all year long! I just need some simple advice because I need help."

Aster put his hands up defensively at Jack's remark. The kid obviously was taking Aster's requirements quickly… He appreciated that. And considering it was rare for Jack to even remotely approach him without it even being remotely related to hockey. So he figured, why not answer the jock's questions and throw out some tips. Only issue was, Jack was doing this more to keep record of Aster's subtle references to Toothiana then to help him try and win Seraphina over for the Valentine's day dance.

* * *

A couple days had passed since Seraphina and Jack had started their little under cover match-making operation. Thus far it was going well. Some might say even better. During the time frame that Jack And Sera were spending time together it was not only help get their teachers together for the dance, but it was strengthening the bond between the two as well.

Jack and Sera had become really close. Closer than either of the two even could imagine. But now feelings for each other were beginning to stir more as well. Seraphina especially. She just could not get that one incident in which he and Jack almost kissed or touched noses. Sure it was several days ago, but the image of his hazel eyes staring down at her haunted her something silly.

In fact, it had brought her to relizing her love for him. And because of that, she felt compelled to show her feelings by doing at least something for the Valentine'sDay for him. Even if it wasn't a full-on confession. Romance was rather alien to her, so she was having to take baby steps with this little private project of hers.

Seraphina was currently on the way to meet up with Jack in the back part of the library; the spot where they typically met. The sun was setting and the two were about to pick on their next phase in their operation. Her heart was pounding and her face was flushed. She gripped firmly to the little bag of goodie she had in her hand to give him. It called for a lot of courage in order to do what she was about to do. Valentine's Day was tomorrow, and she felt the absolute desire to give it to him early.

_I hope he likes it…._

Seraphina 'rounded the corner to the hall and gripped at the door knob on that lead to the back entrance of the library. She swallowed hard, turned the knob, and opened the door. To her horror, what she opened the door to was not something she hoped to never see. Seraphina's eyes burned as she stared gaping at the scene before her. Her entire body quivered. Her lips trembled and she felt like a sword had just violently pierced her heart.

Seraphina only stood there briefly for another moment. Jack and Lauren, who had unbuttoned half her shirt and was half pining Jack to one of the couches, both stared at her. Lauren had more a piercing sneer on her face. Jack look mortified as if he had just been caught red handed. He opened his mouth to explain, but Seraphina was already gone. All was left was the gift back in which she had dropped upon entrance.

_"Seraphina, I'm so sorry…"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, see ya tomorrow. Have a good evenin', North."

"You too ya love drunk goof."

"Ah Nicholas, lay off!"

Aster closed the door to the faculty room behind him and rolled his eyes irritably. He began to head down the hall towards his art room to gather up the last bit of his supplies. He was walking rather casually, allowing his mind to wander slightly as he did so. He had a few things to do that evening for the busy weekend ahead of him as well as the remainder of the week. Thursday was the second round of the hockey tournament for college teams. Aster was nervous about his team's performance. His crew had been top notch all season; however it was only natural for a coach to worry. Especially since their team had high chances of making it off to the championship this year against their biggest rival_The Alphas. The Alphas _were their biggest opponent. It had been that way as long as Aster could remember. The two coaches on the opposing team played rough and violently. The way they trained their team was intense and to the extreme. Aster never approved of their methods for training the students. The team was better off learning about sportsmanship and teamwork as well as the game itself instead of how badly they can injure their opponents. And because Aster made it plainly clear to them on how he disapproved, The _Alphas _had declared rivalry ever since. Now Aster wanted to finally put the _Alphas _in their place. Not just by playing the game, but doing so fairly.

Aster began to pull out his game plans from his binder when from out of nowhere came Seraphina bolting past him. Aster came to an abrupt halt and watched as Seraphina continued to plow down the hallway as fast as possible. He stared quizzically at what he just saw. Aster had always known Seraphina was a fast runner, but never had he seen her make a sprint such as that.

Something had to be wrong.

Aster wanted to see what was troubling his star pupil, but most likely she was trying to get back to her dorm. And for him to step even remotely close to the women's dorms was off limits. Aster sighed. He'd have to check up on the young lady tomorrow in class. And depending on how her mood was the next day, he'd be able to know if it was all that serious or not. For now he'd have to leave it to how it was; like it or not.

With that in mind, Aster began to make his way back to his art room once more. When he got to the room the lights were off and the door was shut; just the same as he left it. Asters pushed open the door and flicked on the lights. He walked carelessly across the room over to his small desk and began to slowly gather up the last of his things before he headed back to apartment. He wasn't maybe in there for maybe two minutes when there was a knock at the door. Aster looked over to see who it was. It was Katherine, Toothiana and Nightlight. All three had very concerned expressions on their face. Aster dropped what he was doing and spun around so he could see the three completely. "Somethin' up I need to be aware of here? You three look like a bunch of paralyzed bush babies with flashlights shining at them."

The three exchanged nervous glances with one another. Nightlight looked the most concern out of the three. His face was more pale than usual. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack he looked so uptight. Katherine was the first to speak. She placed her hand comfortingly upon Nightlight's shoulder as she did so. "You didn't by any chance see Seraphina just a few minutes ago did you?"

_So he wasn't the only one who noticed._

Aster swallowed and crossed his arms as he leaned up against his desk. He sighed and glanced down at the ground briefly as he thought about what he wanted to say. He found himself making eye contact Toothiana not long afterwards. She looked pretty concerned as well. Nowhere near as distraught as Nightlight; but fairly close to it. Aster tugged gently on his side braid. He soon looked up at the three, and with a heavy heart he replied. "Yeah, I did actually."

Nightlight bit his lip. Katherine ran her hand down his arm and squeezed his hand. Toothiana looked down at the ground with a solemn look. Katherine continued to speak. "Did she say anything when you say her? Or was she was fairly quiet."

Aster shrugged. "Eh when I say her she was making a beeline down the hall so even if she did say something or make some noise of some sort, I'd never know the difference because she was bookin' it so much. "

"So you heard nothing?"

"Only the sound of her feet and her earrings. Nuthin' verbal."

Nightlight had been begun to stare at the ground like Toothiana. He really was not looking well. He was biting his lip hard enough that blood was beginning to seep out of his lower lip. Katherine tightened her hand-hold on him. But Nightlight did nothing in response to her actions of comfort. He only looked back up at Aster with earnest eyes. "Y-You don't by any chance know what caused her mood swing do you?"

Aster shook his head slowly. He, himself, didn't even understand or know why she was in the state that she was. Seraphina so rarely showed signs of stress or of sadness. So seeing such a relaxed young pupil crying or distraught was always a bit of a surprise.

_But then again, no one is going to be strong forever._

Aster approached Nightlight and the others. Nightlight looked like he was about to cry. Toothiana had a face of deep concern and discomfort; an expression he wasn't too fond of being on her beautiful face. Katherine probably looked the most relaxed out of the three. Aster placed his hand on Nightlight's shoulders in hopes to reassure him. "But whatever the problem is, we'll get to the bottom of it. It's our job as her teachers to look out for her. Especially with all that she's been through. So calm down, mate; she's gonna be okay. Sera's a strong girl."

Nightlight nodded. He reached into his pocket and wiped away the blood that was still seeping off his lips. He then adjusted his glasses and took a deep breath. "I-I understand that. It's just that with the responsibility _they _left me too, I've grown to worry about her as if she were my own."

"I understand, mate. It's one of the confusing things about being a teacher, or your case her god-father. One moment they'll be complete strangers to you, and the next it feels as if you've watched them grow and their huge part of your life. Almost as if they've become a part of your family…"

Katherine and Nightlight both stood slightly gaping at what they had just heard. The two knew Aster cared about people important to him, and was certainly more open and comfortable around them. And they knew he was an all-around good person, but they weren't quite used to seeing his softer side. Unlike Toothiana who had now seen it on numerous occasions. Toothiana was blushing a bit from hearing Aster speak as soothing as he did. She could tell he was concerned about Seraphina, but he was trying his best to keep his tough guy face on for not only his sake, but to also comfort Nightlight in his time of discomfort.

_It was just another aspect that Toothiana loved about Aster._

Nightlight squeezed Katherine's hand gently. He took a deep breath, and with his free hand adjusted his glasses. "Thank you, Aster, Your words are quite comforting. Although I can't approach her once she enters her dorm, if you or anybody else catch anything peculiar about her behavior, please let me know. She's a strong girl, just like you said, Aster…but she's quite fragile on the inside. She has been ever since I was put under her care. She tries to stay strong for people's sake but you'd be surprised how fragile she is."

Nightlight took another deep breath and continued to speak once more. "She doesn't show it often, but back in her high school years, she struggled a lot. Some days she'd just be so out of sorts I'd have her stay home."

"Why? Was it because of all the stress?" Aster asked.

Nightlight shook his head solemnly. "No, it would just be a mixture of multiple things.

Toothiana frowned. "Did she have anxiety issues?"

Nightlight once again shook his head. "Thankfully enough, no. She would just put so much pressure on herself, and she'd still be mourning from the accident, and the drama she'd go through at school would occasionally just overwhelm her and she'd eventually snap. And this year she's piled on a lot herself with her schedule that I think it was overwhelming her to begin with, so whatever happened to trigger it, it has caused her to crumble once more. Or at least… that's what I'm worried about. Aster, Toothiana, Katherine, please do look out for her behavior."

Aster and the two girls nodded quietly. The four were all worried about Seraphina. And now that Aster had just learned a little more about his pupil, he was all the more concerned. Aster reminded Nightlight what he said earlier about how it was his duty to look out for his students. Hearing it a second time, Nightlight found more comfort in it. Nightlight adjusted his posture, gave Aster a quick pat on the shoulder and then left; leaving Aster and the two girls to themselves.

Aster looked at the two dryly. The three didn't say something for some time. It was finally Katherine, who was looking as pale Nightlight, who spoke up. "Nightlight just worries about Sera so much. I'm sorry if it was a bit overwhelming or tedious for you Aster."

Aster put his hand up in defense. "It's no trouble at all Katherine. Both Nightlight and Sera are good people. So I don't find his concern tedious at all. I care about both of them, and you know that Katherine."

Katherine wasn't showing her usual spunky self at the moment. She was obviously concerned about both of them now. Katherine brushed her hair out of her eyes and sighed softly. "I know you do, Aster. Just, please don't let him down."

"I'd never do that, Katherine."

"I know that too… But you've put a lot of trust and expectations into him now. Please do follow through like I hope you will."

As said before, Aster wasn't one for displaying physical affection. However everyone was in a bit of frenzy at the moment. And judging by how out-of-mindset Katherine was, he felt needed to comfort his friend. Especially when he knew how she had for Nightlight for the past year or so. He only felt it right to physically show Katherine that both her and Nightlight could count on him.

Aster drew closer to Katherine, and very slowly wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the girl into a warm, comforting him. Katherine's chin rested against Aster's shoulder. She sniffled softly; showing she was getting chocked up with concern. Aster then quickly let go and ushered her off to go home. Katherine did just that.

Only Toothiana and Aster remained in his room. Aster took a deep breath and pressed his hands against the elongated tables in his room and drew in a sharp breath. He gritted his teeth and muttered something under his breath. Toothiana watched quietly for moment before approaching him. Toothiana could tell Aster was raging with mixed emotions. And she knew he was overwhelmed right now. All she wanted to do was to calm him down. She felt wrong for do so, but without giving much contemplation; she came up from behind Aster and hugged him tightly around the waist. Aster admedietly snapped out of his emotional storm and glanced behind him. Toothiana had pressed her forehead into his back, and with as much effort as possible was embracing him as gently and as comfortingly as possible. Aster felt his face begin to burn from embarrassment. Toothiana had gone out of her way to hold herself back the entire time Katherine and Nightlight were in the room from consoling him. Toothiana had read him as easily as a children's book, and she was now trying to look out for him because he was too busy trying to remain calm and keep his tough-guy act going so he could maturely comfort the others.

Aster sighed softly and then turned around so he could face Toothiana properly. Toothiana refused to let go as he rotated his position though. She kept her face buried within him. She gripped at his shirt gently. Aster smiled weakly and gently wrapped his sturdy arms around the young lady's tiny waist. The two stood there quietly for a while without saying much. They didn't need to. They both understood their intentions, and because of that the two were able to enjoy the silent moment together. Aster enjoyed holding Toothiana so close to him. She was so tiny in comparison to his height. But he didn't mind it. It made him feel as if he was protecting an innocent little bird, or an angel. Toothiana's skin was just as soft and silky as it was the first day they met. And she still had that sweet minty aroma to her. And her embrace was as warm as it ever was.

Neither wanted the moment to end. However it was getting late now. The sun had nearly set and Toothiana had somewhere she needed to be. Toothiana slowly let go and began to say good-bye, but Aster cut her short by offering to drive her to her apartment. Toothiana smiled and happily took the offer. She smiled warmly at Aster, flashing her beautiful pearly white smile. "_Thank you, Aster."_

* * *

"THAT STUPID LITTLE FLIRTY IDIOT! I CAN'T BELIEVE I FEEL FOR THAT!"

Seraphina flung a stuffed animal across her room and groaned before walking up to her punching bag and throwing a few violent punches at it. Seraphina gritted her teeth and groaned as soon as she could hear the girls next to her room bang their fists against the wall in means to signal for her to shut up. Seraphina walked away from her punching bag, scooped up the stuffed horse she had chucked, and then flopped onto her bed.

Seraphina's chest was in knots as she lied there in her bed. Her throat burned as well as her eyes. The sickening feeling still remained within her. Her emotions were an abrupt mess. She was angrier at herself then she was at Jack. Seraphina figured because she made her heart vulnerable, Jack decided to trick her into making her fall for him, and when he had her where he wanted, he played a nasty prank on her. How could she have been so foolish? Seraphina was hurt because she thought maybe she had finally found a friend and potential love interest, but she was angry at both herself and him for their foolishness. And what made her all the more upset was that despite his prank and her blind foolishness, she still loved him.

_Seraphina felt weak and helpless against her own heart._

Seraphina wanted to stop trusting him, she wanted to slap him, and she wanted to pound his pretty little brunette head into the pavement. She wanted for him to disappear; she wanted him gone; she wanted to hate him…but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She was only mad at him. But she couldn't stop loving him. Was this the issue with love she had wondered about so much in her younger years? Was this the sick feeling she used to scoff at? Was this karma? Seraphina didn't know, and she didn't like it. Seraphina hugged her stuffed horse tightly, and grabbed a portrait of her and her parents back when she was little. She clutched them both tightly as she shut her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

_"Just you wait Jack; you'll realize your mistake. I may love you and your foolish behavior, but I'm still gonna teach you a lesson."_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_Still no reply?_

Jack slumped down next to his gym locker and sighed. Boy had he screwed up big time. It had been a few days now since the incident with Lauren, and Sera still wasn't responding to him. It didn't matter how he tried to approach her. She would just **not **acknowledge his apology. It was if she didn't even know he was there beside her trying to get her attention. Was that her way of showing him he hurt her? To ignore him? To make him feel _invisible? _ Was she trying to prove something to him? Jack really wasn't sure about it. He knew the situation she had walked in upon was an icy one. But Sera also didn't see the whole thing occur. Jack wasn't trying to do anything sensual. In fact he was trying to avoid it completely. Lauren had pinned him down and was trying to seduce him when Sera had walked in. And as soon as Sera left, Jack had tried to run after her. And although he tried, he never caught up to her. And now here he was, still trying to apologize. Boy, did he feel stupid.

"Jack?"

Jack looked up from where he had buried his face in his lap only to see his best friend looking down upon him. The young boy had smooth, somewhat shaggy, brown hair along with big brown eyes. His skin was fair and was fairly tall. When Jack's eyes met his, he saw nothing but concern. Jack sat up and placed his cellphone down. "What's up, Jamie?" He said in a rather casual tone.

Jamie shrugged. "I dunno, "He said softly, "You seem upset. Is it the same issue with Sera?"

Jack nodded. Jamie had figured as much. He knew his friend was stressing about the issue. However there was still the second half of the ice hockey tournament to be played. They were doing well so far. Although Coach Aster had made it extremely clear that they were up against a tough team so he was counting on them to give it their all. Jack was plenty of aware of that. But it didn't excuse the fact that he was worried about his relationship with Sera being on the line, as well as the trophy for the team.

The whistle blew; It was time to go back on the ice. Aster rounded up the team one last time to remind them of the game plan. And together they headed back out. Jack Put his phone down and grabbed his stick and followed in behind the others. As he began to walk out, Aster grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered "Whatever is stressing you out right now, I want you to forget about it and to get your head in the game. Got it, Jack?"

_How'd he know? Was he easily that readable?_

*_TWEET*_

The game started back up. The other team had the puck, and was skating down the rink. Jack was up close to one of the bigger, broader players as he went down the line. He was trying his best to swing his stick in to snag the puck from the other player. However the other player was not taking that for an answer. Instead the opposing team member began to shove and curse out at Jack. But Jack stood his ground, no matter how scary it seemed to go up against a man twice his height. The brunette could hear Jamie on the other side, yelling to get it over to him. Jack was trying as hard as possible. But the opponent was beginning to try and slam him into the side paneling. Jack could feel the pain in his hip from being rammed so many times. He had to act fast. He pulled back as quick as he could and got up on the other side of the opponent. He brought his stick in to swipe the puck away only next to see a broad, hard-padded elbow to come ramming into his face.

Pain shot throughout his entire face. His ears rung, his nose burned, and his head was throbbing. Jack's vision was beginning to blur as well. What was going on around him? He wasn't quite sure. His thoughts were a mixture of several things. But one thing was for certain; he was going down, and was going down fast.

* * *

"Oww…"

Jack moaned wearily as he began to slowly open his eyes. Little by little his vision managed to return to him as he regained his conscious state. However his head was still throbbing something horrendous; as well as his nose. As he his vision cleared up he saw the dull patterned ceiling and walls, with multiple health tips, and a tiny sink and mirror. Jack could feel the stiff cushioned bed beneath him. He sighed dryly. He knew where he was, and he felt pretty embarrassed.

"Jack, Sweetie are you okay?"

Jack recognized the beautiful, sing-songy voice instantly. He tilted his head over to his left only to see his mother sitting in a rolling chair next to the bed. Jack blinked slowly and smiled weakly at her. "Hey there, Mom." He said wearily as he shifted his tense body into a more comfortable position. "I'm feeling fine –bit sore- but otherwise I'm doing pretty well. When did you get here?"

Jack's mother smiled sweetly down at him and brushed his loose bangs out of his eyes. "I followed your coach and the school's doctors down to the infirmary when you fell unconscious on the ice rink. I had been here the entire time watching the game. I wanted to be here for when your team came into victory over the championship. That way I'd be here to celebrate alongside of you."

She paused for a moment. "But since I'm now in the infirmary with you, I guess we'll have to wait and see the results when your coach comes in to see you."

Jack swallowed hard, but kept calm. He felt bad for having to leave the team on such an important thing such as the tournament. He wasn't trying to get knocked out. Nor was he planning on causing another dilemma. However, he did whether he intended it or not.

_And that in turn, only made the battered brunette feel worse._

***_Knock; knock*_**

Jack's mother back was facing the doorway, and was blocking Jack's view of the door; but as soon as the knock was heard, she spun around and welcomed the person behind the door in. Sure enough the door began to open, and from behind peered Seraphina. Seraphina's hair was down in a long wavy aspect as it lazily rested on her shoulders. Her blue butterfly clip was still in her hair, along with a tan colored crocheted beret (One she most likely made herself). She was wearing a cute green sweater dress, and on her feet were the cutest brown colored fuzzy boots. Sera's face was a tear-stained and her cheeks were extra rosy from crying. However in her hand was a bouquet of flowers. Jack's mother sympathized for the young girl and ushered her in more gently. Slowly Sera entered, and as she did so, Jack's mom excused herself to check on Jack's younger sister, Emma.

Jack felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Sera sheepishly sit in the spot his mom once sat. He could hardly believe himself. After what he had done, after a week of living in utter shame on how much he had emotionally hurt her, here she was to see how he was doing. Boy did he feel low. "Sera, what are you doing here?" He uttered softly; trying hard to show his sadness.

Sera swallowed hard and brushed her loose hair behind her ears. "Well, Jack, I came to check up on you. I saw what had happened to you out on the ice… and I got scared. I had never see you take such a hit like that to the face before. So naturally I wanted to make sure you were gonna be okay."

"But why?"

"Well… It's what friends do. They look out for each other."

Jack felt his stomach begin to twist and turn about inside him. While trying to keep himself from crying, Jack spoke up. "I don't get it. Why would you consider me a friend after what _I _did to you? Didn't that hurt you? Why would still worry and care about me after I completely tore a rift in our trust with each other. How? I screwed up so badly Sera! How could you not hate me?"

Jack was about to say more when Sera cut him short by throwing her arms around him. Sera pulled him closely to her, and held him there in a sweet, loving embrace. Sera's eyes were brimming over with tears, but despite it all she ignored it. "Because, Jack, you mean a lot to me. I know it wasn't your fault. Sure at first I didn't. But Katherine and Nightlight explained everything to me; and now I know the truth. I could never be mad at you Jack; or at least not forever. And that silly mishap could not ruin our bond. I care too much about you Jackson Overland. In fact…. I love you…"

_That was all it took._

Jack's eyes began to spill over with tears. He reached out and clung to the back of Sera's dress and held onto her tightly. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. But by all means, it made him one happy young man. "I love you too, Seraphina!" He cried happily as he held onto her. "I love you more than anything. And I promise that no one or nothing will keep us apart. You have my word on that."

Sera smiled happily and kissed Jack's lightly bandaged nose. "I know you'll keep to it."

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the other end of the hallway, Nightlight couldn't help but be concerned. The young man wasn't entirely used to seeing what he had just witnessed only thirty minutes ago. Nor had he ever been so worried over Sera, the young girl he took under his wing after her parents died. Lately she had been struggling, and acting differently. And well, when he found out the full story on Lauren's attempt to seduce Jackson while Sera was bringing treats to ask him to the dance; he got even more concerned/protective of her. (Note: Aster found out midst an art class when Sera was not-so-silently venting through her art, and then told the others.) Sure he wanted for her to be happy, but never did he want to see Sera as distraught as she had been several days ago. This was the main reason he was shaken up. Yes he was worried about Jack too; but more for Sera's fragile heart.

Nightlight let out a tense sigh and rested his head gently up against the wall. Down the hall he could hear the sound of heals clicking as they hit the floor. Nightlight sat up more and listened keenly to it. Only to quickly regain composure upon seeing it was Katherine back with a report from the doctors, and Aster. Unlike Nightlight, Katherine was greatly relaxed. And she could see the dire anxiety in her friend's eyes. As she got closer to him, she rested her hand gently on his shoulder. "You okay there, Nightlight?"

Nightlight looked at Katherine and smiled warmly at her. He reached up and daintily took her small hand. He squeezed it firmly in his hand as a way of reassurance. "Yes, Katherine," He said as calmly as possible (given the norms it wasn't that calm at all.) "I guess you can say I'm just a little…concerned for both Jack and Sera."

Katherine chuckled and brushed her short hair more to the side. "Well what's there to worry about? Jack just has a bruise and a broken nose; but otherwise he's fine. And judging by how calm Sera was when you explained the truth behind the entire incident with Lauren, she seems to be fine too."

Nightlight nodded solemnly. "I know, K-Katherine. It's just…you know how fragile of heart Sera has. I explained that to you right?"

Katherine nodded.

"And just a few moments ago, I found out Sera was…well… in love with Jackson. And now I'm worried that one day she may have her heart broken again. And if that's the case, I don't know if I'll be able to console her. Katherine, I take my job as her guardian very seriously, so I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I was unable to prevent her from getting hurt. And-"

At that very moment Katherine completely silenced Nightlight. Midst his rambling about being so worried, Katherine stepped in front of him and then quickly placed a tender kiss on his lips. Thus in turn, stopping him mid thought. Nighlight felt his cheeks darken and his heart begin to race. At first the feeling of have Katherine kissing him seemed surprising but the more he let it sink in, he didn't mind it. Nightlight gently wrapped his arms around Katherine's waist and smiled through the kiss. The two's lips parted soon after, and with a loving smile on her lips she said, "You worry too much sometimes, Nightlight. But you do it out of love. And that's why I love you."

Nightlight felt his cheeks darken even more. Not knowing what else to say, he pulled Katherine close to him and kissed her once more. "And if I never got over my shyness, I wouldn't be able to tell you that it was your sweet personality is what made me fall in love with you. And by all things decent, Katherine, I'm so glad I did."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Aster's day had been hectic. And by even saying that it would be considered an understatement. Classes had been tedious due to stress, the championship certainly added chaos. Not to mention Jack's blow to the face was extra discord on his day. And now, here he was walking up Toothiana's driveway with her. Aster swallowed hard as he walked up towards the door with her. Toothiana chuckled as she reached for her house keys. "Thank you again for walking me home, Aster. It was very generous of you to do."

Aster shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he scratched at his stubble. "It was no trouble at all, Toothiana. I just thought it'd be better to have someone to walk with in case anything were to happen. "

Toothiana smiled sweetly at his response; but didn't say anything beyond that. This had been the third time that Aster had gone out of his way after school hours to escort her home. Although she found it extremely thoughtful (and chivalrous) of him to do, she also felt bad she hadn't bothered to let him in her house yet to at least catch his breath or to even have a cup of tea. As Toothiana shuffled through her small handbag, she glanced up at Bunnymund who was standing there across from her. He was quietly standing there, cheeks slightly flushed as he stared out towards the street; avoiding any possible eye contact. (The light reflecting off her face made her look more beautiful than usual) Toothiana stared briefly for a moment at the aussie and smiled. She certainly didn't know a lot about Aster, but that didn't ever keep her from wanting to talk to him. To her, he was extremely mysterious. It was as if his heart was tightly padlocked shut. And every-so-often, he'd open to her just a little about himself. She didn't know why he was so self-concious about how much of his true colors he showed, but whatever the reason was, she saw right passed his tough exterior, and could see the sweet side to him (for it was only with her he revealed it). And to her, that's was okay.

"Hey um, Aster?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to come inside for a little bit?"

Aster blinked and swallowed. Did she really just offer him to come inside her home? He couldn't believe it. It was certainly a nice offer, but never had he expected it. But sure enough, Aster took the offer "That'd be nice." He said smoothly, "If it'ss not too much of an issue, of course."

"No not a trouble at all! Besides, I'm sure my girls would like to meet you."

"You have girls?"

"Yes, my sisters; they're triplets. I guess you can say I raise them." Toothiana said gingerly as she began to unlock the door.

Toothiana pushed the door open with her hips, grabbed her laptop carrier, briefcase, and then gracefully walked inside her home; with Aster close behind her. As soon as Aster entered the main hallway he became instantly dumfounded with what lay before him. The house was immaculate! He had always heard women gave living quarters a nicer touch, but by all things good and logical he never expected this. Toothiana had really out done herself. The house gave off a nice cozy and elegant vibe. Which gave an extra pleasant appeal to it. Aster smiled at Toothiana warmly. "Your home is gorgeous, Toothiana."

Toothiana blinked at first, trying to process what the Aussie had said to her. Once registering the compliment, her cheeks begin to blush, and she flashed her beautiful pearly white teeth. "Oh my goodness, Aster," She said sheepishly while trying to keep herself from blushing any further then she already had been earlier; "Thank you very much."

Aster chuckled softly as he stuffed one hand in his grey pants pockets, and scratched the back of his head with his other. "It was no problem at all." He said equally sheepishly.

"SIS IS HOME!" cried an energetic voice from down the hall.

Aster blinked and glanced back at Toothiana who was sitting down as she slipped off her shoes. Toothiana giggled casually. "That's the girls, Aster. They'll be here in just a moment. Nights like this are normal here."

"Normal?"

"Yes, they always run and greet me when I first get in the door."

At that exact moment, as if on cue, the triplets began to rush energetically down the hall in high spirits to see their eldest sister. The girls all rushed into the family room and threw their arms around their sis, smothering her in sweet quick hugs and kisses. Toothiana laughed freely as they did so. Aster stood there and stared at the scene before him. He could feel his heart begin to swell up with happiness as he observed the over-flowing love and affection displayed. It was a sensation he hadn't felt in many years; and he enjoyed it.

The girls giggled happily as Toothiana exchanged kisses on the forehead with them. "How's my three little musketeers doing today?"

"good!" They all responded gleefully.

Toothiana smiled and began to tussle one of the young girls, Bailey's, hair as the young one comfortably took seat next to her. "That's good to hear. Now girls, I'd like to introduce you all to a very nice man. He's a good friend of mine, and he works at the same school as I do."

The youngest one, Bailey, rolled her eyes but agreed to listen. The other two, Blithie and Brie just stood smiling, ready to be respectful little girls for their sister. "Girls, I'd like you to meet Mr. Aster Bunnymund."

The triplets all looked up at Aster and stared, wide-eyed at the male that stood before them. Aster chuckled and waved the trio. "Hello, girls." Was all he was able to manage to say to the dumbstruck group.

As soon as he spoke though, a thousand different questions seemed to be thrown at him between Brie and Blithie. Brie was the oldest of the three girls. She wore a flowy green and yellow dress with a cute little rose button in the middle. Her hair was sort of a orange-ish gold color and on her feet were cute little flats. Blithie was the middle of the trio, and looked more like the youngsters that are into sports. But despite it all, she was as equally dainty in her jeans and sweater. Bailey was the only girl who wasn't swarming around Aster, running off a thousand questions at him. She, more or less, sat next to Toothiana and just stared at him. She really didn't know what to think of him. It wasn't as if she was shy or anything. Just the thought of her sister bringing a man into the house for the first time like this – without and warning- wasn't something she necessarily agreed with.

Aster chuckled and tried to answer the questions as quickly as possible that were thrown out at him. Though they were pretty simple questions to answer. (age, favorite color, favorite animal etc) However there were also some peculiar ones such as: his marital status, and what the deal was with his accent. Aster didn't know how to quite answer those questions coming from a bunch of nine year old girls. Toothiana at first sought amusement in her little sisters questions. But as soon as she noticed how overwhelmed he was, she had the girls simmer down a bit.

_But much to her dismay, the girls were still extremely curious…either that or feeling mischievous. _

As the girls began to calm down, Toothiana offered Aster to take a seat on the couch next to the one she was sitting on. Aster did take up on the offer, but as soon as he sat down Blithie and Brie came and sat themselves both down on either side of him. Toothiana let out a soft giggle at the scene before her. To what seemed to her, Blithie and Brie had instantly taken a liking to him. And by judging Bailey's body language… not so much. Aster happened to notice Bailey staring at him when he sat down. One thing that caught his attention were her piercing eye colors. Her eyes had a different color in each eye. Her right eye was more of a baby blue kind, and her other was purple. An interesting combination nonetheless, but a pretty one as well.

Aster felt his stomach drop as Bailey continued to stare at him. He could tell she wasn't comfortable with him in her home. But he was trying to be polite to both Toothiana and the girls, so hopefully by the time he left she would be more used to him. Aster was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he felt Brie eagerly tugging at his shirt sleeve. He looked down at the purple-eyed girl and smiled. "Yes, may help you?"

"First off, my name is Brie. Second of all, I have a question for you."

"Oh! And what might the be, Brie?"

"Are you by any chance big sis's boyfriend? You're certainly quite handsome enough to do the job right."

_What the ever loving hell did she just ask me?_

Aster's face had violently turned a dark crimson color as he sat there, trying to process the question the little baby-faced nine year old asked him. Needless to say, it wasn't one he had ever planned on hearing; at least not any time soon. And seeing how he wasn't expecting to hear it, it was safe to say Toothiana definitely wasn't expecting either. For her face was just has equally flushed as Asters. Seeing the two's reaction tickled Brie and Blithie's funny bones something silly. The two girls were giggling giddily as they observed Aster trying to find the right words to say in response to their question. Toothiana looked like she was about ready faint, and Aster wanted to just be out of the entire awkward situation. The only person who seemed relatively calm at the moment was Bailey. Although she wasn't giggling or blushing, or showing much emotion other than staring poor Aster down, deep down the young girl was about ready to pop.

"Girls! What on earth made you think of such a question?" cried Toothiana after she finally regained her composure.

"It's just like Brie said, Sis! Mr. Aster is really handsome. And we thought you were dating him since he was so attractive."

***_SLAM*_**

Toothiana, Brie, Blithie and Aster all glanced quickly over at Bailey who had slammed her fist aggressively on the wooden coffee table in front of her. Bailey was now beginning to reveal some of her frustration pointed towards Aster. Her bi-colored eyes stared piercingly at Aster as she remained in her leaned over position. "Oh heck no." Was all that came from her lips.

Aster swallowed; Toothiana raised her brows quizzically and the two others sat next Aster dumbfounded by their sister's actions. Toothiana cleared her throat and leaned back a little in her seat, trying to get more comfortable in her seating arrangement. "Bailey what on earth are you talking about? What are you saying no to?"

"You…and that man… dating. I do not want that to happen. You have one job big sis, and that's to **not **date anybody…. Ever."

Aster bit his lip, it seemed as if Bailey wasn't going to be too fond of the thought of him and her sister dating, nonetheless him being in her life. And by all means, it looked as if Bailey did not like him at all. Which meant it would be harder to get closer to Toothiana while her youngest sister would be scowling at his very presence. Aster reached up and scratched at his stubble. "Listen little one, I'm not dating your sister. We're just friends working at the same school. "

Bailey cocked her eyebrow, showing she was listening to him. "Oh? So are you saying you won't ever try to date my sister?"

"Well um…"

"Bailey, you stop harranging Aster this instant!" Snapped Toothiana as she forced her younger sister to sit back and relax.

Bailey huffed irritably and stood up. "Fine, but please tell me he isn't staying for dinner."

Toothiana pursed her lips together into a thin line. "What if I said I offered?"

"Please tell me you're joking, Sis."

Toothiana glanced over at Aster and raised her eyebrows. "Aster would you like to stay for dinner? I don't mind cooking for one more person."

Aster blinked and sat up straight. It was certainly a very thoughtful offer on Toothiana's part. However he did have to get home and do some work. And he'd hate to perturb Bailey any further then he already subconsciously had. Aster glanced over at Bailey to see how she legitimately felt about it. Not to his surprise, Bailey looked like she was about to knock him square in the face if he agreed. He then glanced down at Brie and Blithie. The two girls on either side of him were giving him the puppy eyes. A cute begging expression, but not one to his liking. Aster sat there for a moment before finally making up his decision. Once coming to one, he stood up and cleared his throat. "As much as your sisters are quite charming little individuals, and your house is quite lovely. I'm going to have to decline your offer for dinner. I have some stuff I have to take care of back at my home. So I will see you tomorrow at some point; if that's alright with you."

Toothiana nodded and stood as well. "I'm sorry you're unable to stay, but I do hope you get what you need to get done, Aster."

"Thank you very, Toothiana."

"You're most welcome."

"Cry me a river…" retorted Bailey.

Toothiana shot Bailey a quickly glare before directing her direction back to Aster once more. She walked over to the door and held it over for him. "I hope you have a good evening, Aster."

"You too, Toothiana." Aster said as he started to leave.

"WAIT!" cried Brie and Bailey simultaneously as they hopped off the couch and dashed over to Aster.

"I have one more tiny question, Mr. Aster!" Said Brie urgently.

Aster chuckled. "What is it,Brie?"

"It's a secret. Can I whisper it too you?"

"I don't see why not."

Aster then slowly knelt down so Brie was able to easily whisper in his ear her question. Brie shyly approached him, but quietly whispered the question in his ear. As he heard it his face went from curious, to somewhat saddened, to a bright smile. Aster chuckled and stood up once more. "We'll see about that okay, Brie?"

Brie nodded and waved goodbye to him. Blithie did as well. As Aster began to walk out the door for a second time, Toothiana snagged him by the collar of his shirt, leaned in and quickly gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Get home safely, okay?"

Aster blinked and felt his face begin to flush again. "Whatever you say, Toothiana." He said quietly before finally leaving. "See ya tomorrow."

As Aster walked down the driveway and towards his home, Toothiana watched and chuckled. "Be safe my sweet Bunny."

* * *

"Moonbeam do you think this tie would work well enough?"

*_squeak*_

_"_Oh goodness, Moonbeam! At this rate that we're moving at, I'll never find a suitable enough tie.

*_Squeak*_

"You want me to what? That's ridiculous; I'll look more like a fool then a gentleman."

It was only 24 hours later and elsewhere in Burgess Nightlight was rushing about frantically getting ready for the evening Valentine's Dance. His little companion, and pet, Moonbeam was trying to help him pick out a tie suitable enough for his tuxedo. Only things weren't going as well as he had planned. For whatever reason, Moonbeam, a small kangaroo mouse, didn't find any of his friend's ties suitable for the occasion. Moonbeam wanted Nightlight to look sharp. This was his first time having a girlfriend after all.

As excited as Nightlight was to be escorting Katherine back to the dance that evening, it was obvious the silver-haired man was deeply nervous. So having his closest friend not be that good assistant wasn't helping. Not to mention the poor young man didn't have a single clue when it came to tying bowties. (That was Moonbeam's suggestion)

But seeing as Nightlight's ties weren't good enough for the occasion, he decided it would be better if he went the alternate route and at least attempted a bowtie for the night.

*_bzzzzzztttt*_

Nightlight's attention on his tie was brought to a screeching halt as soon as he heard his cell phone vibrate. Nightlight dropped everything and rushed over to his phone to see what message he had just received.

_Where are you, Nightlight? Are you on your way? _

"Oh no…" Muttered Nightlight as he stared at the screen before him.

Nightlight pulled back on his jacket's sleeve to check the time. He was supposed to leave about five minutes ago. How could he have lost track of time? He wasn't entirely sure, but he did have to leave at that very moment. Nightlight snagged the bowtie ribbon, scooped up his car keys, and lifted Moonbeam up on his shoulder. "Time to go, little buddy. I'll just have to try and fix it up later. But for now we'll have to just go pickup Katherine."

Moonbeam looked up at Nightlight and let out a soft sigh, almost like a purr. Nightlight chuckled softly as the two began to get into his car. Despite the fact that Moonbeam wasn't the greatest fancy tie picker-outer, he still was his dear and loving companion. Thus the reason he was willing to bring him along as his assistant. But also for back-up sakes if he ended up getting tongue-tied when around Katherine.

_It was still hard to absorb the fact that the two were now dating. _

No matter. It didn't take Nightlight very long to arrive at Katherine's home. Inside of it, Katherine was waiting anxiously for him. As soon as the young maiden caught glimpse of her lover's car headlights coming closer as they made their way up the driveway, she instantly snatched up her purse and stood by the front door. Not a moment or two later, Nightlight was at her doorstep, ringing the doorbell. Katherine smiled enthusiastically as she opened the door. Only to find herself completely blown away with how handsome Nightlight really looked. "Nightlight, you look… amazing!"

"As do you, Katherine." Nightlight responded smoothly.

"But… um… where's your tie?"

"About that.."

"Yes….?"

"I don't know how to tie a bowtie."

"Really?"

"Really; really."

Katherine let out a soft giggle. She never would've thought of Nightlight to be the type to not know how to tie a bowtie. He just was always so studious and on-the-ball. That the thought never even crossed her mind. So to hear that come from Nightlight, it was actually kind of cute. Katherine continued to giggle as she gently took the ribbon from Nightlight's grip and began to effortlessly tie the bowtie up around his neck. "No matter, nothing I can't help but fix for you." she replied sweetly.

Nightlight swallowed hard as he watched Katherine's tiny fingers weave in and out as she slowly began to form the beautifully shaped bowtie. As soon as she finished up, she gently patted him on the chest and said with a smile. "Well? Now how 's that for you, Nightlight?"

Nightlight chuckled weakly, "It's very nice, Katherine; thank you. Shall we go now?" He said as he gingerly extended out his hand for her to take .

Katherine was about to combust with butterflies. As much as she was still a teacher at the university; the thought of finally having a boyfriend after several years excited her. So with much joy in her steps, she took Nightlight's hand in hers and then was gracefully lead out to her boyfriend's car. Nightlight shut Katherine's door after she was seated, climbed into his seat, and soon enough the two were off to the dance.

* * *

"This party is awesome!" Declared Lauren as she danced across the party room.

Some of the other students laughed and joined in on the Italian diva's dancing. Those who were already on the dance floor with her continued to dance. Others ogled over the girl's moves, and by the way she looked that evening. Lauren had her dirty blonde hair hanging loosely off her shoulders. The ends were curled perfectly, and for earring she had beautiful diamond-like dangly earrings. Her dress was short-length, strapless purple dress that hugged her securely at the chest line, and cut low in the back and wore beautiful white high heels. Lauren's lips were rosy red, and her eye make-up looked like it was done by a professionals. Student wise, she looked gorgeous to most of the other students. But to Nightlight and the other chaperons, her dressed looked to be a little inappropriate.

Nightlight glanced over at Aster who was seated next to him, along with Toothiana. Although Nightlight wasn't very pleased with how Lauren was dress, he couldn't help be amused with what he saw. Aster was famous for not showing up to the dances as a chaperon. But for whatever reason, at the last minute he had called in and volunteered to be one. Although Nightlight figured why he had, he kept it to himself. Aster had brought Toothiana along with him to the school, and both looked extravagant in their outfits.

Toothiana was seated on the other side of Aster, and she was just as keenly watching Lauren's behavior. Needless to say she wasn't approving of it much either. But what was really getting under Toothiana's ire was that Lauren kept glancing back at Seraphina and Jack every so often. And it wasn't as if Lauren was glancing back and smiling at the new couple. No Lauren was glancing back, and in her eyes was a passionate feeling of jealousy. And look in her eyes worried her something terrible. Toothiana looked over at Katherine, who was next to her, and said softly, "Have you by any chance been watching the new girl's behavior?"

Katherine nodded slowly. "Yes, and I have an unpleasant feeling about it too."

"It'd be best to keep an eye on her? Considering with all the trouble she's caused the past few days or so?"

"Without a doubt, Toothiana."

As soon as the young women said that, Lauren stepped off the dance floor and walked directly pass them, towards the ladies bathroom. Where Seraphina had gone off to only moments before.

Toothiana swallowed hard. She exchanged nervous glances with Aster and the others. "I don't like the looks of this. I'm gonna go check on things okay?"

"Not yet, " Katherine said softly, "Let's first just see how things play out."

* * *

**_*SLAM*_**

"You really are annoying, do you realize that Seraphina?" retorted Lauren as she leaned down towards Sera, who was pressed up against the walls on her knees.

"I don't care what you think, you brat." shot back Sera through her hot tears. "I honestly could give two rats and a haystack on what you see me as."

Lauren scowled irritably, reached down and grabbed Sera by the top of her head, and yanked hard upward so Sera was helplessly looking up at her rival. Lauren leaned in closer, and with a cold-hearted tone said, "If you know what's right you'll stop dating Jackson this instant, and never bother him again. If anyone deserves to be with him, it's me. You're by no means pretty enough to be with him. You're nothing a but a smart, eco-loving weirdo. No man wants that. So get smart and stop pretending."

As soon as Lauren said that, she let go of Sera's hair, reached down by Sera's legs, and tore away at a huge chunk of her dress. Leaving it sloppy looking and unattractive. Sera chocked on her tears but instead of doing anything, she sat there and just pathetically watched as the chunk of her new dress that was torn was tossed back at her. Sera reached forward and scooped it up in her hand. Tears slowly trickled down her face as she ran the torn fabric in between her fingers. Tonight was supposed to be special for her. It was going to be the first night feeling genuinely special in a romantic sense. And now her dress was destroyed, and her rival was giving her threats. She didn't want to be forced away from the one man she loved. She couldn't bear it. But as long as miss "perfect" was in her way, it made her feel as if being in the relationship was dangerous. This wasn't a feeling she ever wanted to feel. At least, not anymore.

* * *

"It's been five minutes, and she still hasn't come out, mate."

"I'm getting worried about her."

Toothiana gripped her purse in her hand and stood up firmly. Determination was shown plainly on her face. There was no doubt that Toothiana meant business. It was Toothiana mainly who coaxed Sera through her issues with Jack. She was the first to discover the real story. However, Toothiana had to swear to not tell because Sera said she would tell Nightlight when ready. As much as it pained Toothiana to have to swear over top of Nightlight's promise, she did. Now, if her hunch was correct, Sera could be having issues again; and that's what worried her.

Toothiana scooted out from behind the table and made her way quickly down the hall towards the bathroom. She swung the ladies bathroom door as quickly and as firmly as she could. However, when she entered, nobody was there. Toothiana raised her eyebrows and began to walk about the bathroom, greatly perplexed. Had Sera snuck past them all without them noticing? It didn't seem very likely. Toothiana was about to head back out to the party room when she heard a soft whimpering and sniffle noise. Toothiana spun back around on her heals. The noise was coming from the last stall in the bathroom. With a worried expression plastered to her face, Toothiana hustled down towards the last stall, hoping it was Sera. She pressed her small, dainty hands up against the stall door. "Sera, is that you? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine, Miss Toothiana. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Toothiana stepped back and frowned. She crossed her arms, still extremely worried for the young lady. And by all means not convinced by what she had said. "Sera, I may be your teacher, but that does not mean I do not care about you; and you know that. Now what's wrong?"

There was a pause. It seemed silent forever. But finally the stall door unlocked and out stepped Sera. Sera's hair was a tangled mess from where Lauren had gripped it and had shaken it about. Her make-up was running from all the crying she had done, and of course her dress was still torn horribly in front. Toothiana brought her hands to her face and she gasped. Pain and pity struck her heart instantly. She felt so bad for Sera. She had come to the dance dressed in such a lovely manner. She was the belle of the ball (so-to-speak). And now, what had looked like hours of preparation, looked like it had all been in vain. Toothiana approached Sera slowly and wrapped her arms around the young pupil. "I am so sorry that Lauren had done that you, Sera. You by all means did not deserve that. I'll talk to Nightlight and the others about her behavior as soon as possible. Because no one deserves to be bullied that way, especially after the hell of week you've had."

"Y-You don't even know why she did it though, Miss Toothiana."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sera. I know perfectly why she did it. I wasn't born yesterday, darling."

Sera let out a soft chuckle as she leaned back and wiped away her tears. "Thank you, Miss Toothiana. But even if I did want to confront Lauren about the problem, I couldn't because I look like a wreck."

Toothiana smirked, "Oh I think Katherine and I can do something about that, Sera."

"Huh?"

"One of the many rules as a lady: always be prepared."

Sera cocked her eyebrow and tilted her head slightly, greatly befuddled by the statement. But before the raven-haired youth could ask, Toothiana had rushed out of the bathroom only to return seconds later with Katherine by her side. Katherine rushed up to Seraphina and hugged her tightly. "Oh doll, I'm so sorry. But don't worry, we're going to fix you up right away."

And at that very moment, the bathroom seemed to be practically turned into emergency touch-up center. Toothiana reached into her small blue purse and pulled out a needle, and sewing scissors, along with a beautiful looking brush. She handed the brush off to Katherine, who began to gently (yet quickly) brush out the tangled mess. Meanwhile Toothiana kneeled down by Sera's feet, and began cut around her dress, following the line of the top of tear. Needless to say, Toothiana looked like she had dealt with issues such as these in the past. Sera looked down at her dress and gasped. The dress was shorter, but not incredibly short to the point it was inappropriate. Not to mention the way her dress was already strapless, it made Sera now look all the more drop-dead-gorgeous. Toothiana chuckled as she watched Sera's face light up over her handy work. "I'm glad you like it Sera. Now hold still, I'm gonna fix up where your mascara ran."

Sera laughed and nudged Toothiana away, insisting she could do it. Toothiana laughed, pleased to know she had re-motivated her pupil.

A few moments or so passed and soon the three stepped out of the bathroom. All acting as if nothing peculiar had happened. As Katherine and Toothiana approached the table where both Aster and Nightlight were waiting anxiously, the two exchanged a couple soft giggles. Upon returning, both boys looked up at their companions in surprise. Aster sat up more than he already was. "What took you so long? Is Sera alright?" Aster asked.

Katherine chuckled, placing her hand on her hip, smirking playfully at him. "Yes, Sera's fine. But why worry about us? You miss your date or something Aster?"

Aster drew in a sharp breath, blushing ferociously. He glanced away and grunted. "It was just a simple question."

Nightlight chuckled, before seeing Sera coming up behind Toothiana and Katherine. Nightlight stood up out of his seat, ready to rush up to Sera and bombard her with thousands of questions. However Katherine stepped forward and placed her hand to his chest. "Easy there, tiger. She's fine, trust me."

Nightlight exchanged nervous glances between both ladies, till he finally caved. He let out a reluctant sigh and sat back down. Both ladies joined there colleagues. Toothiana sat back down next Aster and brushed her small hand up next to his. Aster looked back up into Toothiana's beautiful purple eyes. He smiled warmly at her, and slowly took his hand in hers, hoping she didn't mind. Needless to say, she didn't. In fact, she liked it quite a lot. Before either Nightlight, Katherine or any of the students noticed, Toothiana leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Aster's cheek. "Thanks again for treating me as your date tonight."

"You're welcome, Toothiana; It was an honor to ask you."

Elsewhere on the dance floor, Jack was staring absolutely bewildered at Sera's new look. He was unsure of what happened in the bathroom, but for whatever reason, he didn't feel the need to ask. He took his girlfriend's hand in his and kissed Sera gently. "You look beautiful, Sera."

Sera blushed, "Thank you Jack; now how about that slow dance you owed me earlier?"

"I'd be delighted to treat you to it."


End file.
